You become my light and my darkness
by Hasegawa
Summary: Setting: The Industrial Revolution Era. A selfish, pampered young master met a beggar he would never let go. Pairing: UK X China, ChinaXSpain, Spamano. Warning: AU, possible incorrect history reference.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: UK X China.

Warning: Incorrect references, a bit OoC, AU.

THANK U FOR MY BETA UCHIHAHYUUGA-SAMA! SHE (AGAIN, I ASSUME YOU ARE A GODDESS) IS REALLY WONDERFUL NEE~~~ (not many can stand my poor grammar).

Note: I dont know where this is going. But enjoy!

* * *

London, in the early of The Industrial Revolution period, 18th centuries...

The sky was dark and hazy, filled with dust, and roads were dirty, filled with rocks, pedestrians, slums, carriages and beggars. Arthur Kirkland looked out from his carriage's window and sighed. The city has turned into dark, twisted place. Just yesterday a neighbour of his was robbed by some beggars by the end of the Corner Street. It wasn't safe to go anywhere those days. Not anymore. All thanks to the increasing number of useless immigrants from villages and country sides.

He hated them so much-those filthy, ugly, low breed who strove to live. Arthur always wondered why creatures as ugly as them were allowed to live. They were just trash to the world. He himself was born of blue blood, highest breed possible, the first cousin to Her Majesty Queen Victoria. His family was one of the wealthiest around, and Arthur's elder was married to the Prince of Spain, making their family all the more powerful. They owned some of the newest grooming textile factories and most of the mills by the Eastern London, thus making Arthur (even though he was the third son) a rather powerful man, through bloodline and wealth.

His face was handsome, as handsome as that of the Prince of Wales himself. Everybody loved watching his plays and sighed deeply to the poems he wrote. All the noble ladies waited anxiously in line to be his wife... or his play thing. Arthur received his prostitute favors for free, as the ladies just threw themselves at his feet.

Arthur admired his hand, which bore a newly possessed, family symbol-embossed ring. His father gave it to him when he turned 18 last month and had come of age, matured enough to be given the responsibility of running some of the minor factories his family owned. Arthur knew that his responsibility was quite light, as everything was already perfect and his two elder brother were as excellent as their father in running the business—-they expected so little of him. Thus, he indulged himself in the pleasures of money and women, arts and games, while secretly writing some short stories in his free time.

Arthur closed his eyes. His next short story would be about a very brave gentleman who saved a damsel in distress from a dragon. He loved his imagination, which excelled since he was young. His sisters loved when he told them of his daydreams, and they urged him to write them down. Now people read his stories under his fake penname, Mr. William Argent. The short stories were compiled into books, which were so popular that actually, from the honour of his books alone, Arthur could afford a good lifestyle.

Suddenly his carriage stopped abruptly, so harshly and so suddenly that Arthur was thrown to the other side of the seat. He stumbled and tried to collect himself, embarrassed for being disoriented from the sudden impact, determined to yell at the stupid new driver.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The door was flung open to reveal the trembling driver, frightened because he couldn't afford to lose his job during a time of economic recession and also because Arthur was famous for his fast temper.

"I…I am really sorry, Sir. That beggar suddenly jumped in front of the carriage…"

Oh no. Arthur remembered the neighbour's robbery case. His adrenaline kicked in.

"We should just leave! Quickly, before the others come and ambush us!"

"B..But… the girl is dead, sir… I think she's dead… she's not moving at all…"

"Who cares about a beggar? Just go!"

"…Bu..but… the girl's hair is black, sir."

Arthur was surprised for a second. Black? There was a chance she wasn't European then... Was it really a beggar? He was intrigued.

Arthur stepped out from the carriage to inspect the supposedly dead body in more detail.

* * *

Arthur squatted beside the small body. The stitching on the clothes were composed of weird colours, various shades of unique reds, yet creating a symphony of tints that quite matched. Her hair was fanned all around her head, and blood was gushing from her forehead. The girl was unconscious, but still breathing (Arthur learnt quite a bit about medicine from the famous doctor his older sister married). And the most intriguing thing was the fact that her eyes were rather slanted... and her skin was yellow, unlike European skin.

"Is she Asian?" Arthur asked the air, but somebody answered him.

"Whaddya done to m' sl've?"

A man radiating foul odour and sporting a beer belly and crippled feet shuffled towards them as fast as he could-which was admittedly not that fast at all.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked in dismay. Now that he was caught, he might need to pay this man.

"I'm tha' idiot sl've mast'r." The man answered. "Y' kill'd her!"

"I am sorry, but this girl was the one who jumped in front of my carriage, so you are the one who needs to say sorry and pay for my losses! My horses are surprised, and I think I have bruised my knee," he tried, stubbornly.

"Y' noble asses. Pay me tw'nty gold coin n' I'll let y' go."

"No way! That's too much!"

"Or y' wan to settle by violence?" The man spat on the ground, and some other beggars appeared behind him. England gulped and opted for safety. He paid the money hastily and entered his carriage, fleeing as fast as the horses could take him.

Unbeknown to Arthur, his carriage driver took the unconscious body with him.

* * *

A month later, Arthur found himself in a deep writers' block.

Nothing he did could induce new imagination. He had used all the tricks in the book: witches, knights, adventures, princesses, princes, dragons, castles, wars, and magic. He couldn't think of a new idea. Everything was so used up.

And one more thing added to his worries. His readers had started to complain how the stories were similar, and would always have the same context. His editor smiled, assuring him that it was a normal reaction, but he did ask Arthur (politely—because he still love his job as Arthur's editor) to prepare a new, fresh, unique idea for next week's column.

He was stressed.

"Your lunch is ready, young master."

"FINALLY!" He scolded the butler, pushing his worries to the old, faithful thing. "I have been starving for ages!"

"I am really sorry, young master."

"I'll be there soon." Arthur collected himself and put his pen down. After making sure that he was presentable, he went out from his study room and strolled along the corridor. His mansion was not as big as the Kirkland mansion, but it was still quite lofty by London's standard. Vanity Fair once mentioned his place as a 'miniature of Her Majesty's magnificent Summer Palace'. The corridor was filled with arts and pots, statues and red carpet. Fresh flowers were available in each vase, and Arthur couldn't find a single thing to ** about. Everything was perfect like usual.

He didn't know why he turned to the left, where the servants would go to the kitchen or servant room, instead of going to the right, which would lead him to his beautiful dining hall. Maybe it was his writer block; he wanted to search for something new to ignite his passion towards fresh imagination, maybe it was his usual disagreeable self, who wanted to find a black sheep that he could yell at to relieve his stress.

He arrived at the servant hall.

Arthur walked slowly, absorbed in the contrast of the hall, which got smaller and narrower as he walked on. The red carpet was gone, replaced with wooden floor underneath him, saying hello to his feet for the first time. Arthur looked around, and he could smell the scent of roasted meat, the damp odor undried clothes, and also the foul stench of servants' bodies.

"Ha ha ha! Yao, you are so cute~"

"Sing once again, please? We love to hear you sing!"

The voices sounded so happy and cheerful, like they were having a fun time. Arthur finally found something to scold, because this meant the servants were playing in the middle of their job. He walked closer for a look and saw a small, yellow skinned, black haired, golden eyed girl flushing with delight. The apples of her cheeks were so rosy that she looked like she painted them with dye.

"Really, aru?" The girl smiled gleefully, flipping her arms animatedly. "I sing good, aru?"

The maids were nodding in agreement, and the servants were smiling while patting the girl's unusually silky hair. Arthur watched in amazement. Since when had he a beggar show in his house?

But his mind was blocked when suddenly the small girl began singing a melody foreign to his ears and with pitch higher than a woman's. It was comparable to bird's chirp. Noisy, yet natural and good to the ears. Really good, actually.

" 花間一壺酒。 A pot of wine, under the flowering trees;

獨酌無相親。 I drink alone, for no friend is near.

舉杯邀明月。 Raising my cup I beckon the bright moon,

對影成三人。 For her, with my shadow, will make three people.

月既不解飲。 The moon, alas, is no drinker of wine;

影徒隨我身。 Listless, my shadow creeps about at my side.

暫伴月將影。 Yet with the moon as friend and the shadow as slave

行樂須及春。 I must make merry before the Spring is spent.

我歌月徘徊。 To the songs I sing the moon flickers her beams;

我舞影零亂。 In the dance I weave my shadow tangles and breaks.

醒時同交歡。 While we were sober, three shared the fun;

醉後各分散。 Now we are drunk, each goes their way.

永結無情遊。 May we long share our eternal friendship,

相期邈雲漢。 And meet at last on the paradise."

(Taken from Wikipedia, by a poet named Li Bai, the greatest poet in Tang Dynasty).

Nobody understood what she was singing, but the girl looked so serene and was enjoying herself so much that the audience was forced by an invisible feeling to experience the beauty of an exotic language.

A moment of total silence followed the end of the song, the greatest appreciation a performer could receive. The moment of total silent when people were still carried away by the beauty and refused to be reminded that they are still mortals on earth.

The girl called Yao bent her body and everybody started to clap. They even stood from their stools and clapped even harder. It was magnificent.

"You are so good, my dear girl! Where did you learn it?"

"Le…learn?" The girl looked confused.

"Study! Learn is study!" one of the maids answered, smiling. "Where did you study to sing like that, Yao?"

The girl blushed. "Mother. Study. Me, aru."

And suddenly fresh tears came from the girl's eyes. Everybody stopped clapping and frowned, pitying the lost child. They knew that she was an orphan, maybe separated from her immigrant parents or maybe forced into the child slave trade to be a future prostitute. They cooed to her, patted her, hugged her.

It was a touching scene, really. But Arthur was not in his most handsome attitude that day, so he stepped in and barked loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INSTEAD OF WORKING, YOU FOOLS?"

Everybody jumped in surprise and upon realizing the arrival of their awful master, they spread out like a disrupted ants line. Everybody was too busy saving their jobs and covering their asses that only the girl was left alone in the kitchen.

"You. Who are you?" England asked.

"Yao. Me name Yao aru."

"Yao. Fine. Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

The girl gave him a panicked look and tried to run, but Arthur caught her collar and pulled her back, locking the girl inside his arms. Now, that was a move that even surprised Arthur. He was always against contacting maids and servants and lower breeds, his hatred so severe that he refused to touch them without a glove and soap present. But the girl was slim, light and nice, and the scent of her hair filtered through the odour of old cloth surrounding her.

The girl shouted in a language Arthur suspected Asian, trying to free herself to no avail. Arthur held tighter, realizing that the girl was actually a boy.

"You are a boy?"

"Boy!" Yao shouted, but Arthur's arms were dead locked around him. "Boy! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Let go!"

"Yao…."

And a new idea crossed Arthur's mind. An idea like no other, a new imagination about old Asian princesses and European Princes eloping together and creating a really strong country where the ladies were black haired and milky skinned with golden eyes, while the gentlemen were blonde, strong, and blue eyed.

Arthur suddenly woke up from his slump and needed his quill.

He let go released Yao, forgotten, from his arms, running back to his study room as fast as he could.

* * *

And... to be continued.

I think you can guess already. The usual maid-master relationship. I am not sure how to develop this, but the brainchild was so delicious that I couldnt help but typing it in superspeed.

Review? (Review really inspired me to continue, so please~) XD

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The second stage

By the way, I need to say something. I am not a good replier-(people who commented my old stories should know by now) and I seldom replied on person-to-person basis. But I do reply on the either opening or ending of a new chapter. I hope that's OK with you.

And thank you for UCHIHAHYUUGA SAMA for beta ing my story.

and yes, this story is about 'SELF'. (Look what psychology has done to me): selfish; selfless, self-depreciation; self-sacrifice; self-orientated; self-centered. and self ice cream.

ENjoy!

* * *

In 4 hours, Arthur finished a story that made him feel so accomplished that he wanted to kiss his butler (fortunately, the number of wrinkles on the butler's cheek were more than enough to remind him not to).

In 4 days, the column was out, and by the next day, every single lady (as well as closet gay gentlemen, married mothers, old spinsters, and even grandmothers)who read the column all hailed Mr. William Argent as their most favourite writer.

By the end of the week, he got so many fan letters that Arthur believed he could never stop smiling and even asked his maid to kindly put some damn flowers in the corridor. The world suddenly turned into such a happier place because Arthur knew he was the best writer in town. He was 'the best!' All his readers were happy and satisfied, and they praised him as 'the best!' 'The best!' Once again, 'The best!' Arthur couldn't stop grinning and reread the letters, hoping that the newest batch would come soon.

He was still gloating when his sisters came that morning, running to him, all uninvited, all full of praise, wanting to know first what the next column would be about. Will the princess fall in love with the prince? Will the princess have rubies or diamonds on her wedding ring? Will they have five or twenty kids?

In 4 seconds after realizing that he couldn't answer the questions, Arthur was frozen.

His mind was blank. His accomplishment bubble was burst. He didn't understand why his sisters were demanding a sequel, a continuation. For him, the story had finished, and so had the idea. Then, a new kind of pressure slipped in: the pressure to keep up, to produce an even better column than before (A/N: like what this author has, since she didn't really prepare an ending to this story, but rest assured, now she has one). The pressure killed all the happiness he had. Pretending that he wanted to be more secretive, he ushered his uninvited family guests out before returning to his study room, brooding.

It was not unexpected. His editor was already calling for the next possible column; they even agreed to pay triple the price of the usual column wage. Yet Arthur was back to square one, facing his writer's block once more.

However, this time, he was more devastated than the before. He couldn't fail after he was hailed as 'the best.' His pride wouldn't let him. Not even his afternoon scones could cheer him up. He brooded over his scotch and inks. He looked around, at the wall, at the door, at the blank paper. Then he read some of the fan letters. All of them generally loved the scene where the prince and the princess met. The prince caught the princess when she was taking a bath in his lake. The princess tried to run, but the prince held her tight in his arms. And the romance happened, blah blah blah.

Arthur smiled to himself, feeling a little bit of unhappiness leave as he realized that he was awesome enough to come up with such a unique idea. Nobody ever used a lake before as a meeting place. People rarely used a running, brave heroine. And certainly, nobody ever used an Asian princess before.

Suddenly, his chain of memory came back to him. He realized that what he wrote about was what he did to the Asian boy/maid named Yao.

The one Oriental maid doll who sang like a bird.

And so, like a bird, Arthur flew to the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen, still with the smell of old clothes, damped air, maids, and servants, was empty. Since Arthur caught his servants slacking instead of working, they assigned a new duty for one of them: to watch their master. Once Arthur crossed the line between the carpeted and wooden floors, the watchman would run and warn all the other maids to flee for their lives. It proved that his maids were smarter than he thought; they managed to avoid Arthur's increasingly frequent visits to the servant's kitchen.

Yet Arthur was oblivious to their plans, and he saw how empty the kitchen was. There was no sign of anyone, especially not of the small boy who was small enough to hide inside the oven.

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Arthur's foul temper started to boil. His face became flushed with irritation. He needed  
that boy immediately! Yet nobody was there for him to order around. Wrenching open a random door furiously, he came face to face with a backyard that he didn't even know existed.

The backyard was a small open space where the maids and servants enjoyed their afternoon potato-peeling time under the lines of hanging laundry. It was quite deserted, too, and Arthur stood there, wondering how on earth he never knew he had a backyard. Not he cared much, though, because his front yard was so beautiful with all the fountains, roses, and English bushes.

Suddenly, he spotted something that of his interest.

There, by the corner of the laundry lines, the boy/girl was taking a catnap under the shaded area. He was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, lost in his dream, immersed in a sea of clean, picked laundry. It seemed that he fell asleep after picking up the dried laundry.

Arthur did not remember hiring the boy, so he walked to the boy's side and looked closer.

The boy was sleeping, his forehead showing the remaining wound from the accident, scarring the otherwise perfect face, but Arthur was entranced by how the boy's eyelashes fluttered like he was seducing Arthur. They were unbelievably long. But the rosy cheeks weren't as rosy anymore, maybe due to the cold wind that slowly removed heat from the boy's body.

Arthur watched closely. The boy's lips were quite red. In fact, they were really ripe red, and truthfully, Arthur could see the huge potential of a beauty if given proper treatment.

Suddenly an idea came into his mind, and Yao was forgotten once again, as Arthur fled back into his study to brainstorm his ideas onto the paper.

* * *

"'…._And as he saw how long her eyelashes was, the prince was mesmerized. Her Asian eyes were closed, fluttering unconsciously as if the sleeping princess was trying to seduce him. ….'"_

His editor read out loud.

"'… _but her cheek was pale and not rosy, due to the fact that she was sleeping on top of her covers and not underneath them. So the prince gently kissed the princess's forehead and did what a prince would do in order to save his princess from the cold…. And they kissed_.' That was amazing, Sir Kirkland! Never before I felt so much emotion, romance and desire in a story. This is truly your greatest accomplishment!"

Arthur's face remained stoic; while his eyebrows made a full semi circle from excitement.

The editor, on the other hand, began to hyperventilate. "This is truly the greatest masterpiece since Shakespeare! And truly, sir, I think we can make the continuation of this series!"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "…Series? What do you mean?"

"This is the continuation of the last column, am I right, sir? Because the princess were the same princess as last column! How could the same heroine come out twice with two different princes? Since this is a column targeted for ladies and high end societies, I think it is better that you don't make her change husbands every column!"

Arthur accepted the logic. He realized that he had used a same heroine twice. That was a really new thing for him, and for the first time in his life, he didn't dislike it. In fact, he liked the idea, which was rare for a selfish, arrogant writer like him.

And he knew what to do.

* * *

Yao sat on the hard bed he had been occupying with his saviour for almost two months and watched as the young man lit the small, dirty fireplace. He smiled and ate his bread slowly.

The man smiled at him. "How is it today? I heard that you helped out with the laundry. You are a diligent kid, Yao."

"I wanted help you, aru." Yao smiled even wider, watching the man with his big, golden eyes. He let the man sit beside him and rested his head on the shoulder of the man who smelled like sweat and dirt and the road yet possessed the kindest and warmest heart in London.

The man smiled. He was a poor man himself-—he barely met his needs with the wage he got from being Arthur's driver. But he was raised in a big family, so he didn't think much having to share his life with another when he took the unconscious body back home. He thought the 'girl' was too pitiful, being thrown like that on the street, just like a dead dog. So he secretly took Yao to his master's mansion and kept Yao inside his small room (the unused attic of the mansion) and nursed her back to health. The 'girl' turned out to be a pretty boy and a good singer at that.

He felt like he picked out a really good puppy and his fondness for the boy grew.

It was not only him. All the maids, cooks and even the main butler took a liking to the boy. The boy was a nice, adorable, hard working boy. Yao asked around, tried to help as much as he could, being adorable majority of the time, and even though he was hurt, Yao never threw a tantrum. It felt like he knew where his place was, and he never asked for anything more. With a personality like that, he only made people want to give him more.

"How was your day, Yao?"

"Good, aru. You?"

"It was not bad. Young master didn't need me at all today, so I was watching the stables. Anyway, remember what I said about what to do if you meet young master?"

Yao nodded. "Bow. Run. If I cannot, say 'I am sorry Sir Kirkland' aru."

The man nodded while chuckling softly. "Yes, you are right. Keep that in mind, my boy. By the way, I am sure you are tired. You can sleep after you finish eating and wash your face, Yao."

"Yes, aru." the boy smiled, gobbled the last of his bread while being watched by the driver. The man smiled.

"If only you were my little brother... How old are you now, Yao?"

Yao stopped for a while, before answering, "ten four, aru."

"Fourteen?" The man was shocked. "But you don't look like you are a day more than eight!"

Yao laughed at the surprised face, finding it very amusing. "How old you?"

The man scratched his chin. "I will be twenty two this winter."

"Twenty two?"

"Two tens and two. Twenty two."

"…Twenty two, aru…" Yao blushed. "Twenty two…?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with it?" the man asked in concern.

Yao shook his head, but his blush remained even until he finished his bread, washed his face, and retired under the covers beside the man who saved him. His blush was the honest natural reaction. Yao was in love.

He loved the strong, warm arms that wrapped around him like no other. And he had saved him.

* * *

Reply time ~

1. Mangachika~ The Liu Bai poem was purely coincidental. I was trying to get the famous Chinese poem I dreadly tried to memorized in my high school. but I cannot get it, and the only thing I remember was it came from Tang Dynasty. Thank you. XD

2. chanz: I am thankful for your review in fact, your suggestion brings me to this next stage. XD Basically that's my plot right now~ With some addition of my usual angst and weird thinking. XDThank you, Thank you!

3. Sketchfox, Gabriel, xVampireXEmpressX: Yes, I am continuing! Thank you very much!

4. Flarefyre: Thank you. did we know each other before? i vaguely remember something-but sorry if I offend you. I have the memory span of a goldfish (wonder why am I still survive now~) XD

5. UcHiHaHyuUga sama!: (I am sorry if I spell wrongly-it is quite hard, LOL, having shift in one hand~) Thank you so much for being my beta! I hope I dont annoy you with the minor changes.

6. Blind Alchemist: Well... what should I say? XD I will try to bring this story to the best as I can! XD

Thank you for readinG! Next chapter would be rather late since I am moving tomorrow and have lots of assignment following my ass...

Thank you! review~~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, young master. How was your sleep…" The butler hasn't even finished his sentence when Arthur yelled his first order that morning.

"I need you to find me a Yao ."

"…I beg your pardon?" The butler, 56 years old, the faithful second butler in the main house that followed the youngest master of Kirkland family to his newly bought independent mansion, started to question his own hearing ability. Or maybe it was his young master's soberness. Usually the youngest master of the Kirkland family would demand a breakfast consists of egg Benedict, two buttered bagels with some strong English Breakfast Tea with strong hint of lemon and two spoons of sugars. And not any of them sounded like ' Yao '.

Arthur shot a look of annoyance to the old man. But it didn't really work, as he was still in his pajamas with unruly bed hair. "I need you to find me a Yao , Fritz."

"…What do you mean by a ' Yao ', young master?"

Arthur sighed. He stood up from his bed, quickly tied up his robe and moved his hand to approximate the height of a short thing. "By Yao , I mean the short small thing that I saw last week in the kitchen singing. The thing has black hair and golden eyes. By the way, since when did I hire him to work in my house? Was it you, Fritz?"

"I cannot recall hiring someone like your description, young master, but I believe the 'thing' that you are asking for is the little brother of the carriage driver, Antonio. Is there any problem, sir?"

"He has a little brother? ... Interesting. Nevertheless, I need him immediately in my study room, so please send him in by ten o'clock. And I need two Benedict eggs, two bagels with butter…"

"And your usual serving of English Breakfast Tea. Yes, young master. It will be served just in a moment. And the morning newspaper has arrived with the usual letters. Do you wish to have it here or at the dining hall?"

"Bring it to the study room. I need to prepare something."

The old butler bowed deeply before answering: "As you wish, young master."

* * *

_Is it wrong to want another person to love you?_

Yao stared at his hand, staring at the contrast between his skin colour with Antonio's. Antonio's lightly tanned olive skin looked so dark compared to his pale yellow palms. The said person was still sleeping under the blanket with excess liquid seeping out from the corner of his mouth, a sign of deep, blissful sleep.

Yao stared dreamily at the face that has saved him a month before. It was like waking from nightmare when he opened his eyes to find a kind, smiling, amiable man concerned about him. All the abuse, the scary masters, the dirty alleys, the narrow chimneys and rooms, and the smelly ship were forgotten. Instead, in its place, a warm, safe, peaceful mansion filled with friendly and kind people who always smiled and patted his head.

He loved the mansion. He loved the people in the mansion. He loved the food in the mansion. He loved the chores for the mansion. He loved Antonio's room in the mansion. He loved everything about the mansion.

It was too good to be true.

That's how he knew if he kept asking for more, he would be punished. He was already blessed by the gods when Antonio took him into the mansion he grew to love so much. If he asked for more, he would get punishment instead. He should be thankful. He learnt how to be thankful of his blessings the hard way; it was because his constant nagging and asking to be pampered that his mother sold him away. He knew that he should be thankful and just receive things as they are.

"Ngg...? Yao , you have woken up?" Antonio grumbled, rubbing his eyes roughly. "What time is it?"

"Morning, aru."

"Morning, Yao ." Antonio smiled and ruffled Yao 's black, silky hair.

The man's face lit up with a smile. The touch of his hand created a longing inside the boy. Yao blushed and felt his chest tighten. He should know his place. He should be thankful. He shouldn't ask for more.

_Is that wrong to want another person to love you?_

* * *

"Morning, aru~" Yao was smiling when he entered the kitchen. He expected another cheerful day where he could help out with the laundry and gardening and stop to play with the horses in the stable with Antonio. Yet everybody's faces told him that something bad happened. They were scared, anxious faces filled with suspense. And everybody stopped talking when he came in, which made Yao feel even worse.

"What happened?" Antonio, who followed behind the little boy and entered the room, asked upon seeing how suspense thickened the atmosphere in the usually very chatty kitchen.

" Yao !" one of the younger maids exclaimed in fear, "What have you done?"

"Wha...what aru?"

"Did you do something to annoy the young master? Did you cross his path? He shouldn't have known that you are here! We did our best to hide you, but... but..."

The butler appeared from the door and walked toward the little boy.

"My son, young master is asking for you to be his audience in the study room immediately."

Yao looked at Antonio for help. The carriage driver was scared himself and didn't know what to do. Yao was still staring at Antonio, inaudibly asking for help when the butler took him away from the kitchen, to the study room, where the demon king resided.

* * *

Arthur read some of the newspaper articles before drinking his tea. The butler knocked the door and explained himself.

"Young master, I have brought you Yao as ordered."

"Thank you, Fritz." Arthur nodded stiffly and looked up from his paper. What he saw betrayed what he expected. He remembered the child was quite interesting, almost beautiful, albeit his status as a maid from the working class. Yet what stood in front of him was a scared, paled, trembling filthy boy with unruly bed hair and dirty old clothes.

"Who is he, Fritz?"

"He is Yao , young sir."

"I don't think this is Yao . I remembered he was somehow more … _captivating_ than this." Arthur bit his lips and sighed. "But he seemed familiar… well. Fine. Introduce yourself."

Yao was trembling and didn't understand what Arthur was asking, but the butler gently patted the boy on his back and asked gently, "Please tell young master about you, Yao ."

"A…A…" Yao tried his best to stop being nervous. "I name Yao , and Antonio is brother of mine, aru."

"How old are you?"

"Ten four… fourteen, aru!"

"Fourteen? …You don't look similar to that Spaniard to me." Arthur hissed in curiosity. "But well, it doesn't matter. Prove to me that you are Yao . Sing for me."

"S..Sing, aru?"

"Yes, the first time I saw you, you were singing about something. So sing. Now."

Yao didn't know what to do, but the butler encouraged the poor little boy to sing. So Yao sang his best verse.

_"_來是空言去絕蹤，月斜樓上五更鐘。

夢為遠別啼難喚，書被催成墨未濃。

蠟照半籠金翡翠，麝熏微度繡芙蓉。

劉郎已恨蓬山遠，更隔蓬山一萬重。

_You said you would come, but you did not, and you left me with no other trace__  
__than the moonlight on your tower at the fifth-watch bell._  
_I cry for you forever gone, I cannot waken yet,_  
_I try to read your hurried note, I find the ink too pale._  
_...Blue burns your candle in its kingfisher-feather lantern_  
_and a sweet breath steals from your hibiscus-broidered curtain._  
_But far beyond my reach is the Enchanted Mountain ,_  
_and you are on the other side, ten thousand peaks away."_

_(Taken from 300 Tang poems—by Li Shang Yin, To the name Unnamed)._

The voice was still mesmerizing to the point of breathtaking, but this time, a hint of sadness filled the room. Arthur was impressed when he realized that Yao could hold his breath for so long while still maintaining the balance and the serenity of the song. He didn't understand any of it, of course, but it definitely was one of the best songs he had heard in a while and was almost comparable to the opera he went almost every month.

"… So you are Yao ." Arthur nodded, refusing to acknowledge his amusement and admiration for the young boy. "I can see that you still sing the same weird songs. Anyway, you really stink. I can smell your stench from ten feet away. Fritz, take him for a bath and dress him appropriately, _please_."

The old butler noticed the last note was a bit pitched and forced, yet he recognized the meaning of it. As a butler of many years, he could recognize his master's feelings just by a note. It seemed that the little boy was important to his master. And so, he noted.

* * *

Yao watched as the maids who helped him rubbed his skin in distress.

"I can do myself! I can, aru!"

He kept trying to make them stop, but the girls and women rubbed his skin, harder than he would have liked, and washed his scalp with so many bubbles and soaps that smelled like a thousand roses and magnolias. He was seated inside a tub with hot water up to his chest, while his limbs were all stretched out for the ladies to scrub.

"Let me go, aru!"

" Yao , this is the young master's order." One of the older maids smiled painfully. "We know you don't like it, but please refrain yourself. You are making our job harder."

"… Sorry, aru…" Yao felt guilty and stopped yelling; his body turned limp. The maids smiled and washed Yao 's little body. They appreciated the boy for being so tolerant. It was weird when the butler ordered them to wash and dress Yao up. Especially since the butler added sternly about how he wanted Yao to be dressed appropriately in their master's sister's old dress. But the chores turned into quality time and by the half of the washing session, everybody was having a really enjoyable time.

"You have a very milky skin, Yao ."

"And this hair of yours, how come it's so silky and untangled?"

"We never would have thought that you were this fair, Yao . You were always covered in dirt of some kind."

"Oh yes! How about we do your hair too? That would look nice!"

"Add some flowers! And how about using the perfumed powdered talcum? That would be good for your skin!"

And Yao was trapped in the middle of beautifying whirlwind.

* * *

Yao was suffocated. The corset was ridiculously tight with many strings attached to make it firm without supporting his back. Layers of pale white lace wrapped around him while ribbons popped from everywhere he could see. He could feel his crown of plaited hair and the flowers slipped between the tresses. He felt like a walking balloon—he was wearing round armour around his waist that make the clothes puff like an opened umbrella around him. When he tried to enter the room, he could feel the edges of his clothes (or should he say gown?) rustled against the door's frame.

Arthur stopped breathing.

He couldn't have run faster than he did then, nor could he have written as speedily as he did the hours he saw Yao in the ladies getup.

The next chapter was out the very next day.

* * *

I love to look up (not research-I am not researching enough to blandly call myself researching) the revolution era. they are so amazing, in term of fashion, culture, habits. especially europe. and of course, China. I am thinking to make another version of it, where everything is reversed. XD Stay tuned!

Thank you for my beta sama, UcHiHaHyuUGa sama! Not only she beta this thing, she also lose her time for me DX She deserved a standing applause! XD

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for my beta UcHiHaHyuUga sama! She is the best! XD

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Once again, sir, I must say that you are a genius! Look at these responses from all the ladies in this country! You are the most discussed writer right now!"

Arthur hid his smile behind his cup of coffee. Meanwhile, his editor, the very animated young man, walked around the guest room while inelegantly flapping his arms around, expressing his excitement.

"My boss said that it is almost the time, sir."

"The time for what, I may ask?" Arthur held his breath.

"To expose your true identity, of course! People are dying to know who the real Mr. William Argent is! They had been sending us messages and demands to know who you are! Imagine the excitement when they realize the best author of this time is actually one of the most sought after bachelors!"

The editor was smiling and blushing, imagining the excitement of the party and event and hoping that he would be promoted further into one of the most senior editors. Arthur, however, did not share his excitement. His lips frowned, and his face was pale.

No way will it happen. He was the last son of Kirkland family, and although there was no expectation from him, the basic underlying taboo was there. His family wouldn't be caught dead as writers or artists. It was as shameful as being caught as a undergarment thief. It was the most shameful thing, a Kirkland man with unglamorous work, just like a Kirkland spinster. Arthur had enough background with two of his family's smaller factories; he wouldn't want to complicate it further by exposing himself as a writer, particularly a romance novel writer!

"NO."

"I beg your pardon?" The editor was still smiling, believing that he heard something wrong. "Did I just hear no?"

"Yes. You heard me. I will not uncover my identities to the public. I wish to let it remain like this. Please understand."

"But sir…"

"My decision is final." Arthur rose from his seat. "Fritz, please show Mr. Wordsmith here the exit please."

The butler appeared by the door frame, waiting for the editor to absorb this disappointment and surprise, while Arthur walked through the other door, straight into his study room.

The room was stiff and decorated with a mahogany study desk and a chair, two sets of stiff green sofas, and racks of books. Sometimes Arthur preferred a vase of white lilies on top of the side table by the corner of the room, but most of the time he left it bare, leaving the impression of a hard, elegant man from a blueblood family which suited his image.

That day, however, was different. There, in the middle of everything stiff, stood something soft and _white_. Covered in laces and ribbons like the days before, Yao stood frozen, with a picture book on his hand. He looked pale, since he knew he was caught red handed reading a book from Arthur collection, which was supposed to be untouchable by maids like him.

"…What are you doing?"

Yao stuttered for a moment, "S…Sorry, aru."

"What is that in your hand?"

Yao dropped the book, but he quickly took it back into his arms again. "T..This is a book… I get by the rack, aru."

Everyone must have realized Yao 's improvement in English, but Arthur demanded perfection. So he scolded.

"No. Not 'I get'. I _took_. And not the 'rack'. It's _shelves_, Yao ."

"I…I took by the shelves, aru."

"No. I took it _from_ the shelves."

"I took it from the shelves, aru."

"Good." Arthur smiled, but quickly dismissed it. He wasn't supposed to smile in front of an audience. But Yao caught Arthur's happiness. A small happiness. The kind of happiness people never notice because it is too unimportant and unnoticeable. But not for the little Yao , who noticed everything, who was sensitive to everything. And so, his small lips curved up.

"I am right, aru?"

Arthur felt the need to say something harsh and blunt just to make everything back to stiff and normal, but he wasn't surprised that much when he felt his own lips turning to a curve.

"Yes. Just this once, Yao ."

Arthur blamed it on the boy. Yao 's smile was so contagious. He couldn't stop smiling after he knew him better. It was already a week since he first dressed the filthy boy as a girl, but now Yao has already turned into a beautiful lady who knew how to wear his own corset.

"Mr. Kirkland!" A voice disrupted Arthur's little embarrassingly warm moment. The (shameless, impolite [note by Arthur]) editor followed him through the door. "You cannot say that! This is the best opportunity for … ah. I apologize. I have behaved so rudely in front of such a beautiful lady. Greetings, ma'am."

And the editor bowed in front of him. Yao looked genuinely taken aback and ran to hide behind the sofa. Somehow he just remembered that whenever a man bowed in front of him, they would start taking off their pants, and it would proceeded into a very painful session.

Arthur noted the reaction, but he was more disturbed by the fact that the (shameless, impolite) editor has seen the source of his inspiration, the Asian princess. And he didn't want to share him. He didn't want to report to the world that Yao was his source of inspiration; that's why he kept the boy at home all the time. But the (stupid, annoying) editor had seen Yao and somehow Arthur just didn't like it. Just didn't like it. At all.

_"Get out."_

"Sir?"

"Get out from my house. NOW." Arthur was fuming, ears both red. Noticing the dark look on the novelist's face, the editor backed out and ran for his life, back to the guest room and to the main door where the butler was waiting.

Yao looked up from where he was hiding and saw how red his master was.

"… Mr. Kirkland, aru?"

Arthur swallowed his rush of emotions and sighed. "… What, Yao ?"

"Why… mad?"

"Promise me you won't go out from this house without me." Arthur sat on the mahogany working chair and played with his embossed family ring. In silent, Yao nodded. Yao has already noticed that the ring meant so much, and Arthur always played with the ring whenever he was feeling overwhelmed. But he didn't dare to come over and stayed behind the sofa.

Arthur sighed for the second time before staring at the hiding boy. "Why are you hiding behind the sofa, Yao ?"

Yao shook his head. "It is nothing, aru."

The silent ate the time until five minutes passed according to Arthur's pocket watch. And as he watched how Yao crooked over his body behind the sofa, he felt a really strong urge to take the boy into his arms. But he couldn't do that without a reason, and emotions were not counted as reason in that era. So he looked around to find something else to be the reason.

" Yao ."

"…yes, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Take the book and come here."

Yao nodded and slowly rose from the carpet. His gown was rumpled, and the ribbons stuck out in weird places, but he took the book firmly in hand and walked to Arthur's side.

Arthur moved slightly. "Sit."

"…Where, aru?" Yao waited for confirmation, because the only chair in the room was occupied by Arthur. And it was impropriate for a 'lady' (he was taught by the butler, intensively for the week, every single night, until Antonio needed to carry him back to their bed because Yao was already fast asleep and too tired to walk back from the study room everyday) to sit on the table, and it is more impropriate for a lady to sat on a gentleman's lap when they were not married.

Of course, Yao was not a girl, and it didn't matter, yet they were still master and maid, and maid wasn't supposed to sit on top of his master's lap.

Arthur impatiently took the small boy from his feet. Yao was surprised when he found himself on top of Arthur's lap on the next second, feeling uncomfortable and stiff, yet trying to accommodate himself so that Arthur wouldn't feel the discomfort.

Arthur was oblivious to the boy's discomfort and took the book, opening it by his hands, reaching his arms around Yao , and the next moment they were seated comfortably with Arthur's arms around Yao 's hip, holding the picture book on top of Yao 's lap.

"You like this book?"

The whisper made Yao blush. It was so near to his back neck skin.

"Yes, aru."

"Can you read?"

"No, Mr. Kirkland."

"Why do you like it, then?"

"… The pictures are pretty."

Pretty. The word made Arthur smirk. It wasn't a word for describing a book. True enough, the illustration was very good; in fact, it was done by one of the best painters in the city, but for Arthur, 'pretty' very much described Yao . In a dress.

"… You want me to read it for you?"

Yao nodded. And so Arthur started.

He never felt in so much peace before. Children in those times were not supposed to be heard, seen nor noticed. So Arthur has spent his childhood hiding or hidden from his parents and his siblings (the age gap was to wide), and all he did every day was reading and imagining stuff. He always played alone, and for him, alone was better than company. That continued until he was matured enough to have his own place. This was one of the reasons why he kept rejecting his mother's offers of possible marriage. The list never ended; the girls were flying to his direction at every party, the fierce 'mamas' all went over him to promote their daughters, and he got laid almost every time he wanted to. Yet never once he brought a woman home, and so never once he was rumoured to be with somebody.

Yao was the best option he had. Now that he has the boy, Arthur could treat the boy without the need of constant watch over himself and his appropriateness. He could play, get angry, smile, laugh, pamper, ask to be pampered, and touch the boy freely while getting constant inspiration for his stories. Moreover, Yao was a maid _and_ a boy, so he would be very submissive _and_ safe. Yao was the best toy he ever had.

The book reading session continued until it was time for dinner. Arthur was caught with Yao on his lap by the butler and grumbled in shame for the rest of the night. The butler, meanwhile, smiled under his immaculate gloves covered fingers and stayed later to teach Yao more of the upper class's manner.

* * *

"You look so tired, Yao . Just go straight to sleep."

"No, aru. I want to wait for you."

Antonio smiled. "Your English is so much better now, even better than mine."

"No way, aru!" But the blush on Yao 's cheek betrayed him. He was so happy because Antonio praised him. "No way~"

"You know I am not a native English speaker. I come from Spain , Yao ."

" Spain ?"

"Now you are interested and cannot sleep. Come on, you need to sleep earlier. You have long day waiting for you tomorrow."

" Spain ? Where are there, aru?"

" Spain is a country on the south of Europe, Yao . It's a big country who loves festival."

"Festival?"

"A big party where everyone enjoyed themselves. Maids and masters alike."

"You like festival, Antonio?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

"Festival!" Yao exclaimed in excitement and dropped from the bed. Antonio laughed and helped the boy to come back to the bed. Yet Yao 's weird lacy nightgown made everything harder because it was so slippery that he slipped back to the floor when he tried to get up.

Antonio noticed it and wondered. "Why did you stubbornly say that you want to sleep here, in this small attic? Young master has offered you the small guest bedroom downstairs, and it is definitely a better choice."

It was a better choice, but Yao liked the smaller attic best. Because of Antonio. He just loved the first hand who ever helped him in that foreign country; and he wouldn't let it go.

"No, aru. I like hard beds."

"Hard beds?" Antonio smirked and sighed. "I know. We are poor, aren't we? We are more comfortable in rags and on hard beds rather than expensive clothes with soft beds…. Right?"

His face turned so sour that Yao couldn't help but ask. "Anything wrong, aru?"

"… Well, I think I can tell you this. You are my little brother after all." Antonio smiled.

"… I think I am in love, Yao ."

Yao was struck.

Antonio was oblivious to it. "I saw this gorgeous young master from the neighbourhood, the Italian Vargas family—he was the younger of the twins, and he was always smiling. He helped me the day before when the potato sack I was carrying torn apart. He got one of the potatoes and smiled to me. And I wondered if I was in heaven because he was so beautiful! I wish I can say that out loud! But then, his grumpy older twin brother started to yell at him and at me, and he went back, but I think I am in love, Yao ."

"… in love?"

"Yes. Oh, I don't think you understand. You are still too young. Love is a feeling where you always feel happy, and you want to see him every single day, be with him every single minute and just feel happy when he was smiling! That's love! You don't understand, Yao . You are still young. Too young."

_I understand aru. I understand it so well until I chose this attic over the soft bed._

"… And I asked the neighbour's maid for his name, and she said that it was 'Lovino and Feliciano'! I don't know which one is which, but I am pretty sure because the younger one looked so cute and loving, he should be named Lovino! I think I might just run an errand again tomorrow to meet him, Yao . Watch me."

Yao suddenly wanted to sleep. Just sleep and pretended that Antonio's confession was a dream. A bad dream.

* * *

(A/N: I know. I am in no place of writing about grammar mistakes. I have so many myself. I am sorry).

Hi. I know I said I am in hiatus, but funny how the word hiatus can make you write faster than usual. XD

Review please? Your review make my day, literally. I dont mean I dont like people who added fave or alert, it's just more real when I have a review that people actually read (and like!) my story. We author love some words of encouragements, dont we? So fellow reader, please press the button below and leave a message~

Love, Hasegawa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His chest was so tight. It was hurting. It hurt more than ever. It hurt. But he didn't know what to do. So he faked sleeping.

He faked a sleep that night, the day after, and the week after, still.

* * *

"Yao, why are you so silent?"

The question raised him back from the dead. Yao looked around and saw he was on the dining chair, with a piece of cake on top of his place. A very fancy cake, with cream and pink sugar ribbon on top of it. Very pretty. But it couldn't cheer him on.

"Yao?"

"This… This is very pretty, aru!" Yao smiled and took his fork in force to be cheerful. Arthur frowned.

"You don't like the cupcake?"

"N..NO! I like it, aru! It's just… too pretty for me to eat, aru."

"You can eat it, Yao. I can tell the cook to make another one for you to keep looking at everyday." Arthur chuckled and drunk his tea in slow sips. He couldn't help but notice how silent the boy had become ever since the editor met him. Arthur thought it was caused by the fact that Yao never came out from the house anymore, and the fear of outside world have become so great that meeting the editor scared Yao and hence the silent. Arthur didn't care about the fear, he preferred Yao to be inside all the time, so he could control his precious little nightingale. But seeing how depressed Yao was made him felt a bit guilty, for being _selfish_. For once.

Yao, on the other hand, felt guilty too. It was his sleepless night, courtesy of the nightly report on how Antonio's love has grown for the rich boy next door. His heart felt painful whenever Antonio compared him with the boy. He had nothing to compare. And Yao had been wallowing in self pity that he forgotten everything else. The fact that he loved the mansion, the fact that he loved the food in the mansion. The fact that he loved the people in the mansion, the fact that he even started to like the master of the mansion. And also, the fact that he shouldn't ask to be loved back. It wasn't his place, it was never his privilege. He should settle for what he got, and he should be thankful for the cake in front of him.

And so, he expressed his thankfulness.

"Thank you so much, sir Kirkland. This cake is very pretty and I like it very much, aru."

Arthur smiled. Somehow he just loved it when '_thank you_' came out from Yao's mouth. It felt like he had a little puppy who always happy for whatever he gave, making him wanted to give more. And the '_thank you_'s were so innocent and pure that he just got addicted to it, just like tea.

"I am glad you like it, Yao."

"And the tea is so very good!" Yao smiled back, eyes forming two half circles. "and the cake is sweet, very! This is very good, aru!"

"You should use _delicious_ instead, Yao." Arthur smiled. He just liked to correct the little boy's words. And he noticed how Yao has improved a lot over the week. "Also, don't use the word 'so' in front of 'very'. It is enough just to use one of them."

"Yes, I will remember, Mr. Kirkland. Thank you, Mr…" Yao smiled, even wider, and he just couldn't help it, but he started to cry.

It was a surprise for Arthur. He never pictured Yao cry, as his Asian princess never cry. Yao was always smiling or silent under every weather possible, so he was quite concerned when big globs of water running down the boy's cheek.

"What happened, Yao? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, Aru.. no. I am sorry, Mr. Kirkland, I am sorry…" Yao tried to rub his face, but the tears were overflowing. It was painful. He felt love, and the very first love he had was crushed even before he said it out loud. Was it the way it supposed to be? Would he never be able to be loved back by someone? Why everything made him felt so lonely? And the gentle treatment from the master of the house didn't help much. It made little Yao felt bitter. If he didn't deserve to be loved, then please don't show any friendliness to him.

Suddenly without warning, from out of nowhere Arthur moved and hugged the boy. Affectionately.

He was surprised, as well as Yao. But Arthur was more surprised. He wasn't supposed to hug. Not in broad daylight. Not over tea time. Not over a boy. And definitely _not_ for a maid. He was doing something really impossible for Arthur Kirkland. But Yao's trembling shoulder, his plaited hair, the powered neck, the tears that wet Arthur's jacket made Arthur felt good. And strong. And protective. And good. He felt like the prince character in his story.

Yao's tears slowly dissolved into silence. It was the embrace, felt like he was once again back with his mother and they were surviving the abusive father. It felt good and at the same time, scary.

"…Have you calmed down?"

"Yes aru." Yao nodded, didn't know what to say. "I am good and save. You feel like my mother, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur jumped at the very first reason Yao gave to him. Of course it was only humanity! He was still a human after all! He had compassion, for God's sake! And the little boy was so pitiful because he was missing his homeland! Of course Arthur could hug the boy! He was crying!

"Hey, Hey. I am not your mother, but I think you are homesick. We need to do something about it, Yao. Tell me how old are you again?"

"Fourteen, aru."

"OK. You are big enough." Arthur let go of his arms and for a second Yao frowned in confusion. But the master was already busy arranging things with the butler, and the next thing Yao knew, he was draped in thickblack cape with a light blue gown that have more lace and ribbons than usual underneath it.

"We are going out, Yao. You will feel better if we go out."

He didn't particularly want to come out, but Arthur looked so energized and proud of himself without Yao knowing why, and so, out they went.

* * *

To the opera house.

Little Yao spared nothing. He drunk as much as possible the information and experience he could get. The hall was huge, gigantic, and there were a lot of people with outfits like Arthur and gowns like his. People seemed to know each other, and the building was even more spectacular than Arthur's mansion. The curtains were deep red and velvety, with chairs and hanging boxes with chairs and rows of velvety chairs in front of a really huge stage. It was a pity though, because Arthur seemed like he was in a great rush, and pulling Yap's arm with him, dragging the little gender bendered boy along with him. Yao was trying his best to catch up with Arthur's (quite) long legs with his little feet in uncomfortable high sandals.

"Where are we, aru?"

"This is the King's theatre, (A/N: if you want the details, it was changed in 1952 into Her Majesty's Theatre)" Arthur answered impatiently, rushing through the corridor and entered the private box he engaged for the night. It was his usual private box, which was usually reserved for the lesser members of Kirkland family due to its location, being sideways and a bit further from the stage. Arthur usually occupied the box once a month, and brought the lady of his interest for the week. But tonight he wanted no company other than the little maid boy in gown. So he walked quickly, after warning Antonio to not announce his arrival, dragging Yao with him, quickly into secluded area.

When they were inside, Arthur made sure that the red heavy curtain blocked Yao from everybody's sight. He sat closer to Yao's other side, so that the small boy was invisible behind his bigger built. He looked around to make sure that nobody noticed that they were there. People were swarming into the building, occupied by socializing between themselves to notice that the youngest member of Kirkland family just entered and went straight to the box.

Yao stared around, but before he could comment on anything, Arthur already hushed him down.

"Watch your voice, Yao. I don't want people to notice you are here."

Yao nodded quietly and stared back to his palms. They were covered in elbow length silk gloves, azure in colour, just like the colour of his dress.

Arthur breathed out in relief before opening the program booklet for the night.

"Tonight they are showing La Traviata. This is a good opera. Watch it closely, Yao. This is the way our kind sings and you should know that although your singing is good, my opera are better."

Yao nodded in solemn, deciding not to argue, while looking around; eyes watching everything like a hawk. It was his first night out after a month being kept inside the mansion for 24 hours of a day. The box was quite small, but it provided some area of privacy. There were four seats, all covered in claret velvet. Behind them stood the wooden door, enough for one person at a time. Around them red velvet curtain hung like a canapé, and overall it was dark, except from the light which came from the main chandelier which hung from the middle of the ceiling. There were five levels of boxes while rows of seat scattered in order by the middle, exactly in front of the stage. Yao counted that they were in the highest box; so people from below couldn't see the guest above them.

Arthur watched the amusement on Yao's face, and smiled.

"How do you find it?"

"I beg your pardon, aru?"

The answer surprised Arthur a bit. Yao's answer was really good and formal, indicating that the butler has been teaching the boy the right thing. So Arthur smiled.

"What do you think of this place?"

"…This place is so big, aru…" Yao answered in exhilaration, yet remembered that he needed to be quiet and lowered his voice. "…and there are so many boxes! We are so high! Five floors, aru! And the hanging lamp is so big! What is that there, aru, the one behind the huge, huge curtain?"

"That's the stage, Yao. When the curtain is opened, you can see a new world, a different place which is called drama. This is an opera title La Traviata, and they sing as well as telling you a story."

"A story?"

"You'll understand when you see it." Arthur smiled patiently and just when they finished talking, the bell signalling people to be seated rang.

Yao waited in anticipation. Everything felt so new, good and thrilling! He held his breath, and when the curtain was opened, a new world washed over him immediately after.

* * *

Arthur watched the excitement and felt himself started to get excited in return. He had watched the opera with that particular title for a few times, each time ended up in him French kissing ladies with various chest sizes. However somehow sitting near a little boy who cried over the sad scene of the last part of the opera made him felt that opera ticket's bazillion price actually worth it.

He was one inch away from comforting the small boy when suddenly a lady from next box called his name. Arthur turned and saw the most beautiful lady at the moment, Francesca Bonnefoy, smiled at him.

Arthur automatically smiled. The woman was the prettiest, most eligible lady at that time. Born in the noble French Bonnefoy family, she was the very epitome of female Arthur. People often commented that they will marry sometime soon and linked back the French and British nobility. That would be the perfect scenario, blue blood intermarried to continue bloodline (and genetically challenged, at that. But since the people in those eras were blissfully unaware of genetic, life has been so simple for them to intermarry).

This said, however, was not the real truth. Both Arthur and Francesca understood each other too much. Both didn't want to be tied up in marriage and still enjoyed their bachelor life. The master of flirtation, Francesca has every single gentleman in the court under her breasts. Blessed with fortune and fame, she felt like fish in the water when she was first introduced to the society in her 16th birthday. As the trendsetter, she employed two of the best seamstress in the city, and all ladies looked up to her. Her smile alone could get her a new diamond necklace. England noticed it, and although he felt no judgement towards the lady, he knew that they wouldn't last long together.

But that didn't keep them from having fun together. They shared a very good weekend in one of Kirkland's family cottages and another interesting one in Bonnefoy's family mansion in France. They have memories, but both realized that they were too similar to stay together. But occasional flirting and nights weren't bad for both.

So when Francesca signalled Arthur to come into her box, he weighed the cost and benefit of sneaking into the honey's trap. But Yao seemed so preoccupied with the drama and there was still another at least half an hour to go; so Arthur decided to silently move from his seat and went to the next box.

Never had he knew that Yao saw him French kissing Francesca behind the curtain that night.

* * *

Yes, before you said anything, I do. I gender bendered France. In my mind she sould be a seductress. a really good one at that.

I love searching for the opera details. I love the architecture of the buildings and also opera! I am a classical music fan, especially for Vivaldi, The Devil's Thrill and Paganini. I prefer Chopin than Rachmaninov. Also, I love the Phantom of the Opera~ but I am really into Adia by Sarah McLachlan. and Memories, by Within Temptation.

Reply time!(I have been postponing this, I am really sorry. I hate essays).

1. blind-alchemist: LOL. XD Thank you so much! I am thinking of drawing the image, but my art is not that good~ XD I have forgotten how to draw a human now... LOL! I hope this chapter is still acceptable. XD Antonio X Yao is one of the sudden impulse I had. The Spamano will have a good end, and it was actually my own thinking that Lovino should be for North Italy because he is too loveable (tehehehehe).and arthur is definitely too proud to admit that he is in love. That's what make this story long (ugh!) but I am sure ther eis somthing dramatic going on later ehehehehhee...

2. to my reader called loman: Your name remind me of my brother -_-; are you him? by the way, thank you for reviewing! I will try my best to continue to write this! (I am not sure, after seeing how many fics of mine actually unfinished or postponed until indefinite time).

3. Tsukigirl29: I cannot express more gratitude for you. Your review is the one who prompted the plot so far, and Yes, it is ChinaX Spain~~ But please rest assured, although I am not sure myself, I am a big believer of canon and would not try to separate our Spamano. Ivan will not come out here because I dont think he is suited to be in this type of settings. and actually I have been imagining Antonio as the carriage driver since the second chapter. Yet again, thank yoU!

4. Huai-ai: Thank you! Well, I love overly-girly Yao, and well... maybe I wont change anytime soon... it's just I can never picture Yao with muscle. never. NEVER.

5. Mangachika: as I describe above, I cannot imagine Ivan in this setting, sorry DX. I have been imagining Antonio as the carriage driver from the second chapter. XD and I dont think there is a clear cut bad guy in this story, because everyone is selfish in their own way, and that's what make this story goes on~

6. Marakas: I am officially on hiatus, but I am working on all my other stories too,. Stay tuned! XD

7. Lochesh: You want a Yao? XD Me too! Have you read the Wang Yao: Manual made by Lollidictator? She made this wonderful manuals for all APH characters and it is sooo cute! imagine uke mode: default (You need to read it to understand)... wonderful!I have ordered one, but I never know when I can get it...

8. Shelia2019: Jelaousy eh? fuhuhuhuhu... You'll see! XD And yes, I actually try a Spamano version, this will be my second attempt to describe this couple!

9. ANON: Pedo is under the way... I am trying to finish it by the end of next month.

10. Nebelkind: I know I am in hiatus, but I think it does have this amazing effect of wanting to post more stories, really... writing is as addicting as reading and getting reviews... I think that;s why I cannot stand not opening my account, LOL! But I am hiatus not by desire but by force (I have too many workload and study to be done), so please spoil me and be patient, LOL!

11. Aki and Kimuro: (Plese forgive me but this is getting long)... Arthur is such a selfish brat here~ stay tuned!

12. Ka_yakusoku: GAAAAAAAAHHHH. KAYAAAAA~~~ Thank you so much, LOL! You make me sound like a really good writer *hides behind the sofa*. By the way, I lost my password for PIXIV (Yes, you hear me) so I havent hunt for any picts recently and SpaChina just come out of nowhere, LOL! And btw, continue your story! I will be waiting! And i genderbendered France. LOL! XD France get the pink end of the stick! To honour you, everything will stick to canon. I am a big believer of CANON too~

I want pictures of Yao in dresses~~~~ Draw for me please, and I will reward you in anyway I can~~!(BTW, if you want to see my DA account, it's SOSISE by nickname).

THANK YOU! and review, please...?

Love,

Hasegawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you for Kaya's Window and Flarefyre for the drawings~ I love them so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio the Spanish carriage driver was standing outside the opera house; near the toilet booth; munching on tomatoes he brought as snack to pass the waiting time. Usually all other carriage drivers either went back home or waited by the back of the building; gambling or gossiping about their masters; but that night Antonio was feeling too melancholic to do those stuff. He was still preoccupied with his one sided crush (which has grown into serious imagination) on the younger noble-twin brother.

He had been talking non-stop to Yao about it; Antonio felt glad that Yao was a good listener. He stalked (yes, stalked) the brothers almost everyday, every time he could. He became diligently volunteering himself to be the cook's errand boy, running to the market for a single bulb of onion, just to sneak a peek on the window where the twins were having siesta/drawing lesson/tea time/study sessions/fight. The good thing was, Antonio felt he was getting closer to his dream boy every single day. The sad thing was, in reality, Antonio couldn't even listen through the thick brick wall and the twins didn't even realize his existence.

But lady luck was smiling on him because apparently, one of the twins was walking from the door towards him, in hurry. Antonio noticed the curl ahoge-antenna bouncing from the lovely head of his dream twin, and like his usual spontaneity, he called out.

"Lovino!"

The boy stopped and looked around, clearly having a cardiac arrest when he realized that there was a man in the darkness, calling his name. The boy started to tremble, thinking that Antonio was a mad man who would rob him, or worse, kidnapped him for ransom—of course, because he was too cute and rich. Such was the typical way of thought for a young master from the noble family.

"Wha…What, chigi?"

"You are Lovino, right? Nice to meet you, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you helped me once before, and I am so indebted!"

Lovino Vargas was flabbergasted. He never remembered doing anything for the weird man. But the thankful note was too passionate to ignore, and being polite member of nobility community he should replied people with grace, and so he replied.

"It…It's OK, really. Never mind."

Antonio smiled wider. The boy was just as perfect and as sweet as his imagination. And Antonio thought, just like his imagination, the boy should be attracted to him too, and that means Antonio could hug 'Lovino'.

Which he did.

This made Lovino stiffened and shouted in agitation, "LET ME GO, TOMATO BASTARD!"

Antonio was shocked, but he hugged tighter, thinking that his lovely Lovino was just shy.

Lovino started to struggle, and he felt worsened by second because he was actually holding his bladder since before (that was why he came to the outside toilet in the first place).

Antonio found that 'tomato bastard' sounded like love nickname, and smiled gleefully.

Lovino started to hit anywhere that would induce pain.

Antonio found that the struggling boy a bit inconvenient, and so he silenced the boy with a kiss.

Lovino felt like he was raped. His first kiss was stolen by a stranger whom called himself Antonio. And he lost his bladder control.

They were silenced for a minute; when Antonio realized that he was peed on and Lovino was drown in the greatest shame in his life.

* * *

Yao was frozen. He was thrown back into reality in rocket speed. He was having the greatest time of his live, weeping and awing over the opera and the singers when he realized that Mr. Kirkland wasn't beside him anymore. So he looked around, searching, forgetting that he shouldn't be seen by others (courtesy to Arthur's previous order). He looked under the seats, nothing. He looked behind the curtain, nothing. He looked around the room, nothing.

Then he saw the back of his master's body with two feminine gloves-wrapped limbs around it by the next box. At first Yao was confused of what activity his master was engaged in, but when Arthur and Francesca changed place and started another kissing session, Yao could see crystal clear that their mouths were touching each other. Sucking each other. Licking each other.

Eww, Yao felt weird. Disgusted. Wet.

Sad.

Yao felt he saw something inappropriate, his chest tightened, and all he wanted was just to go to secluded place. A toilet booth would be nice. But Arthur was busy doing his activity, so Yao decided to search the toilet location by himself.

He went out from the room, looking at the deserted corridor. It was still 10 minutes before the end of the final part and people was still seated nicely in their booth; so Yao quickly ran through the corridors and went down, following his memory, searching for a toilet sign.

Yao succeeded in finding the toilet. However, he was frozen when he saw Antonio silhouette with a boy in his hand. And they were doing the same thing Arthur was doing, locking their mouth together. And somehow, his chest felt even tighter than before.

Without hesitation, Yao turned back into the building, rushing to the highest box where Arthur left him.

* * *

"Chigi… Chigi…" Lovino sobbed, face as red as tomato, weeping his shame for unable to control his own bladder. "…It's all your fault, dammit!"

Antonio felt guilty and offered his dirty jacket over Lovino's trembling shoulder. "I am so sorry, mi querido…"

"Don't talk in Spanish! Talk English or Italian, for God's sake!"

Antonio smiled wider and kissed the Italian's hair. It smelled like tomato, making Antonio felt even better, maybe they were fated to be together from heaven.

Just the time when suddenly the other twin came near, shouting his brother's name.

"Lovino! Lovino! Veee! Where are you?"

Lovino blushed even more furiously. He didn't want to be caught wetting his pants by his little brother. It was the greatest shame in the world, even more shameful than getting caught envying how his little brother always have more suitors than him. He didn't want to lose his pride in front of his little brother!

But it was too late. Feliciano saw him and the Tomato Bastard, gleefully ran near.

"Brother! Brother! Are you OK?"

"I am fine, damnit! Just go back, you fool!"

"Brother, who is this man? Did he accompany you? Vee! I should thank him for being so nice!" Feliciano smiled innocently and then turned to the man. "Vee… I think I have seen you before… but nevermind! May I know your name, mister?"

Antonio stopped smiling.

He realized his mistake.

"…Y..You are not Lovino?"

Feliciano tilted his head. "..What do you mean? I am Feliciano and this is my older brother Lovino, veee!"

Antonio paled.

Lovino noticed it and stopped sobbing. Everything forgotten, all he could think was it's all happening again.

How many times has he experienced this disappointment knowing that people mistaken him for his younger twin brother? How many times he was disappointed because the nicer people actually chose his brother over him? How many more time he should stand by this? How many time he should feel guilty for being angry and envying his own twin little brother?

And his first kiss was taken by a guy who mistaken him for his little brother.

Envy ate him from inside. Guilt eating him from outside.

Lovino took his brother's hand and ran back into the opera, leaving the Tomato Bastard stood stiff, basking on his own mistake.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Betaed by Kaya's Window. Thank you very much!

Happy New Year! and Merry Christmas!

Enjoy.

* * *

Yao walked slowly into the box. Somehow his chest was heavy and uncomfortable. The image of Antonio touching his lips on one of the Italian twins made him upset. It was more of the act, the way they locked their lips together. It felt so …intimate. It felt so close. Yao felt like he had watched something that he shouldn't have watched. And somehow it saddened the Chinese little boy that Antonio would actually be intimate with a person other than him (Yao). It was this bad feeling of knowing that the person important to him didn't think of him as important as he felt towards the other.

"Where did you go!"

The voice woke him up from his train of thoughts. Yao looked up to see a certain British standing tall before him with both of his hand on his hips, signalling anger and authority. Yao gulped and nervously answered.

"I…I went to toilet, aru."

"I said you cannot leave this box on your own! Did you not hear what I said!"

"…I am sorry, aru."

"If sorry can handle everything that easily, I wouldn't be this worried!"

"…What does worry mean, aru?"

Yao's eyes were opened wide, watching as his master's face turned pale and then red like tomatoes. Arthur refused to answer and pulled the little boy harshly into the box, safely hidden from the rest of the world. His fear of showing Yao to any other man was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

But he wasn't fast enough.

Suddenly Francesca came out from the next box. Yao was stunned as the beautiful lady smiled at him and Arthur.

"Who is this girl, Arthur?"

Yao looked more closely. Even without thinking he knew that the lady was wearing the most up to date dress. The ribbons and lace were remarkably complicated and beautiful. Her dress was bright red with glittering matching rubies decorating her ears and neck. Not many could pull off the red colour and she made the colour like her second skin. Her long stature stood tall before Yao, and she felt so majestic that Yao felt like he needed to bow down to earth before this lady.

Arthur, on the other hand, gulped uneasily. The worst scenario happened: the town's most productive gossiper met his adorable sweet pet doll. There was a real contrast between them and somehow Arthur felt more protective towards Yao.

"He… She is my… my cousin."

"Cousin?" Francesca's perfectly defined eyebrows rose up. "I have never seen her before."

"She is… Well, she has been staying in the country and she is here to visit us."

"Oh… has she been introduced to the ton yet?"

"…No. She is not old enough for that. Excuse us, then." Arthur awkwardly pulled Yao to his side and bowed down. "I wish you a good night."

Francesca looked a bit surprised. "We are not… continuing?"

There was an awkward silence before Arthur shook his head. "Good night, my lady."

* * *

Silence reigned over them. Little Yao was too afraid to say anything and Arthur was too busy imagining ways to shut Francesca up. He was sure now that she has met his little muse, the French lady will never stop before knowing the truth. And being the gossiper she was, it's just a matter of time before Arthur's other image as William Argent will be open to public scrutiny.

When they reached home, Arthur's mood was completely dark. He didn't even bother to help small Yao climb down the carriage and went straight to his room, walking passed the old faithful butler who bowed to greet him by the main door. The butler sensed that the evening didn't go too well and he saw Yao climb down the carriage with great effort. The small boy was hustling against the layers of tulle and skirts while trying to balance himself on the heels.

"…What happened, o young one?" Fritz the butler asked softly, while gently lifting the small boy to the ground. The boy didn't look good either, like his master. Yao was pale and sad. The butler felt a bit of sympathy; since the boy looked so lost and alone.

Just when he wanted to ask further, he realized that the carriage driver, Antonio, also had some kind of cloud on his usually cheerful face. Fritz sighed in defeat because he couldn't reason why a simple evening arrangement of opera could make all three people gloomy and down.

"…I'll be ready for the lesson, aru…"

"It's OK, my son. You seem tired. I believe you can go straight to bed today."

Yao looked up, half thanking the butler and half didn't want to take the offer. He was tired, true, and all he wanted was to hide under the blanket. But he didn't want to sleep either, because he didn't want to spend the night beside Antonio, who just happened to lock lips with his 'imaginary' lover. Yao didn't know what to do. He was stunned when suddenly the butler rubbed his head gently.

"I'll give you a cup of warm milk later, Yao. Please wash yourself now."

Yao gulped. He didn't know how to react over the simple act of kindness from the usually strict butler. He looked at the man desperately, and Fritz felt that something was wrong.

He smiled and patted the boy, pushing him gently to enter the mansion. Meanwhile, he signed Antonio to take the carriage and the horses back to the stable.

The night was dark. Fritz stood in front of the mansion and watched as the shadow of his master entered the main room through the right wing's window.

He had served the young man for almost all his life; he had been working for the Kirkland family long before Arthur was born. He watched as the man grew in a sullen, emotionally lonely environment with ignorant people who spoiled him rotten. That's why his master's imagination was so strong because he couldn't speak to a real person when he was growing as a child. He knew that Arthur's temper was just like a child, a very bratty one, who would never admit defeat and always got what he wanted.

He was surprised when his master called him to get 'Yao'. And ever since then, he watched as Arthur's expression got softer and softer. Fritz smiled when he remembered the day Arthur asked him to get Yao some fresh Peonies one morning. Arthur was blushing, and swearing that it was just a prank, but Fritz knew it was because Yao said the Peonies in the garden were so beautiful the day before.

Yao changed his master, that is a fact. Fritz smiled to himself and wished that Yao could change his master for the better, and not for the worse. Although he was sure that it would be sad ending for both of them.

* * *

"…Antonio, aru…"

"hmmm?" Antonio pretended that he was half asleep, while actually his mind was wide awake. He just couldn't forget the look on the older of the twin, who looked so betrayed and disappointed when he realized that Antonio was kissing the wrong person. Somehow the elder's disappointed face overlapped with his imaginary image of the younger twin brother. He knew he had made the biggest mistake, and he should make up, or at least apologize to the elder one. And Antonio didn't want to show it all to Yao, who looked so depressed and afraid when he saw them kissing. That night, Antonio silently wished for Yao to leave him alone for the first time.

Yao's mind was full of questions which needed at least some answers. So he whispered softly to the wall, because they were sleeping back to back with each other.

"…What did you do just… Never mind, aru."

"…Sleep, Yao. You are tired and tomorrow will be another long day."

But Yao couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. It was too much. He was so happy and excited when he was still blissfully watching the opera. And then things started to go wrong after he went to the toilet and found Antonio performing the kissing act to the twin he loved. Strangely, Yao felt even sadder when he watched Arthur kiss the woman from the booth next door.

Fortunate for Yao, the cup of warm milk from the butler helped him settle down. He was still a child after all. It was pass his bedtime. His eyes felt heavier by the minute, yet his chest was still tight and uncomfortable.

"…Antonio, aru…"

"What, Yao? You can't sleep?"

"Yes."

"…Is there… anything that troubles you?"

Yao nodded softly, making some movement on the bed they were laying on together. Antonio swallowed hard. He remembered how sad Yao looked at the time and he knew he needed to apologize to Yao too. So he started to mumble.

"I… I am sorry you saw the kiss, Yao. I didn't mean to, it was just… well, I was thinking about him and then there he was. I was so happy and mi querido was so cute and I ended up… thinking and doing too much. And I mistook him for the younger one… I never knew that Lovino is the older of the twin! They named him too ambiguously… I know I made a grave mistake and I need to atone for it. I will do it, so I hope you won't think of me as a bad man, because.."

That was exactly one of the things that were bugging Yao. He asked quickly, "What is a kiss, aru?"

"…Err… it means something like the act of putting your lips on top of another person's."

"Is that bad, aru?"

"…It's not bad when you do it to a person that you love."

"… You love him, aru?"

"…I thought I did, but I think I got the wrong brother. It was so bad of me and I am ashamed, Yao."

"Would you… 'kiss' me too, aru?"

"Sure. Didn't I always kiss you on the cheek every night?"

"…But I want the lips too, aru…"

Antonio jerked up and shouted, "No way! You are my little brother, Yao!"

"…So you don't love me." Yao bit his lips, eyes getting wet.

"It's not like that, Yao. I love you, but this is a different kind of love, I love you and I want to protect you all your life just like my family. But the love you need until you can perform a kiss is different. It's the kind of love you have when you are willing to die for the other person, to stay together until the end of time, Yao. You don't understand, you are too young. But I love you, as family. Please don't mix them up!"

Yao nodded, although he clearly didn't understand what Antonio was explaining. For him, it was clear that Antonio doesn't love him as much as he love that twin brother. And that brought an image of Arthur kissing the beautiful woman. Suddenly Yao understood something.

Maybe that woman would be Arthur's future lady.

And that made him even sadder. He felt a bit like a failure, because although everybody called him cute, Antonio still wanted the cuter twin brother from the Vargas wealthy family. And although he was always dressed as a girl recently, he was still nothing compared to the lady Arthur 'kissed'. So what was he supposed to be? He was halfway, nothing and unloved.

Antonio caressed the boy's hair. "Don't think too much, Yao. Just sleep."

Yao nodded and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Then suddenly something else passed his mind.

"What…what is the meaning of 'worry', aru?"

Antonio held his breath. "… I think it means you… care."

"Care?"

"Yes. How to explain…. Hmm… it's a feeling you get when you want to know about a person, you want to know if they are happy or sad, safe or in danger. And they are precious to you."

"Precious?"

"…hmmm… precious is similar to important…"

"Important?"

"AAAAH! Stop asking Yao! I am not smart enough to explain those words! I am Spanish! Ask the butler tomorrow, will you? I want to sleep!"

Yao nodded, but he asked again.

"…Do you worry me, aru?"

Antonio tiredly smiled to the small boy. "Yes I do. You are my precious little brother, Yao."

Yao didn't know whether he should smile or cry.

* * *

A week passed like a year. Yao noted as he ate his dinner in silence. In front of him was Arthur, seated at the end of the long dining table. The man was silent too, and he seemed to be enjoying his dinner more than Yao. It has been a week since the opera night, and it was exactly a week since Arthur started to keep him away, ignoring him.

Usually they would enjoy the morning and afternoon teas together. Now Arthur ordered his tea to be taken into his study room, and Yao was asked to have his inside the small room beside the master's study room. Usually Arthur would call for Yao in the morning and play with him, i.e. read, talk, or asking Yao to sing for him through the morning time; but ever since the opera night, Arthur ordered his butler to forbid Yao or any other maid to enter his study room. They still have lunch together, although the room has changed. Usually they used the smaller room with the informal smaller wooden table, but now it changed into the formal dining hall which accommodates a 20 feet-long dining table. And since they seated by the ends of the table, it was hard for Yao to see his master clearly, let alone start a conversation.

In the afternoon, Arthur usually went away. Thus, Yao was free to go whenever he wanted inside the house, as long as he didn't show himself to any stranger. The night time lesson proceeded as usual, but the butler noticed the gradual loss of interest in his pupil's eyes.

For Yao, it was getting unbearable. He was ignored by his kind master, and he was trying to ignore his broken heart while listening to Antonio blabbering about Lovino every night. It seemed that Antonio has started obsessing over the idea of trespassing Vargas's family area to find the older twin brother, just to apologize for his mistake. Little Yao started to dislike everything about the mansion he used to love—the food, the master, the people. He couldn't sleep, since he needed to listen to Antonio's chat. He couldn't eat, because it tasted funny and not fun. He couldn't talk, because Arthur seemed to be angry whenever he tried to open his mouth to start any conversation. He couldn't play or read or study properly, because he was too afraid to touch anything in the house and everything has turned into a chore. In his mind, Yao knew it was because he was unlovable. So no matter how hard he tried to study, his master Arthur wouldn't like him like in the past. No matter how hard he smiles, Antonio wouldn't think of him as 'cute'. Thus, small Yao tried his best to accept everything in silence and lost his cheerful smile.

His only consolation was to go and stay with the butler. Yao started to follow the butler everywhere, just like a chick following its mother. The butler let Yao do it out of sympathy, because he also noticed how Arthur tried to ignore the poor, beautiful thing. And out of impulse, he sometimes turned around to face Yao and patted the boy's head gently before continuing walking through the corridor. Yao would be stunned for a moment each time his head was patted, but ran fast to follow the butler who walked away. Sometimes the butler gave the small boy some biscuits, and Yao obediently ate the gift. The butler smiled sadly, thinking that Yao really acted like abandoned puppy who tried too much just to be loved by people around him.

Arthur read his newspaper in distress. The days were turning tougher. The useless plebeian were getting harder and harder to control each day. They started rising against the aristocrats, making the higher end of London feel threatened. For Arthur, it was worse with the fact that his factory workers started to form a union, demanding pay raise and better working conditions. The productivity rate has steadily declined due to the worker's industrial act, and although Arthur's factories were small in comparison to his family's, it still affected Arthur's steady income.

He had stopped writing. Arthur found that he couldn't write without thinking of Yao watching him kiss Francesca. Although he had tons and tons of new inspiration he wanted to write so much, he just couldn't write it down without remembering the look on Yao's face. When this happened, his mood went away and he couldn't write anything satisfactorily. Long gone was his satisfaction from writing, and while his editor begged him to continue the story, Arthur couldn't do anything but sulking and refusing.

There was actually another reason why he couldn't write and ignore Yao. Arthur got a very weird dream that made him blush and uncomfortable whenever he saw the small Chinese boy. It started since the opera night, and while he innocently went to sleep that night, he woke up with wet pants, just like when he was a high strung teenager. He felt aroused every morning, from the same dream of Yao crying and asking him for a kiss.

The dream started in the same way, he was in bed with Francesca, doing the usual. Then suddenly Yao opened the door and saw him kissing Francesca. And suddenly again the French lady was gone, the bed was gone, and everything was white except Yao, who stood in front of him with the blue dress (which innocently looked so sexy). "_Kiss me too, aru." _The Yao in his dreams always whispered. Then Yao would hug Arthur's legs tightly; rubbing himself at Arthur's body. Arthur would look down and see the slit of the dress which shows Yao's flat chest. And then he would wake up with a cold sweat and tight pants, realizing that he was (maybe) a homosexual and a paedophile.

_What's wrong with him? _

He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he had more than enough real girls to get down to. Thus he always went away each afternoon, avoiding the small Chinese boy who looked more and more beautiful each day, to get some impingement in brothels.

And he only felt guilt when he came to find that he was just substituting the women with Yao's image.

_What's wrong with him? _

_

* * *

Yeah! And review please! As a new year's gift for me, fufufufu. This is mine for you! XD _


	8. Chapter 8

Betaed by Blind Alchemist. She is a very very very good beta. Not only she betaed my chapter, she also teach me better grammar XD I love you so much!

I may not be able to live up to your expectations. However, it is my only wish for you to find enjoyment while reading this piece of tale... I am sorry before hand if this doesnt suit your likings.

Enjoy!

* * *

One afternoon, when Arthur was busy burying himself in self-denial and brothels, Yao immersed himself in the act of following the old butler everywhere. The small boy followed with his smaller steps behind the professional butler, making them look like a duck and its duckling on its tail, checking the house. Some maids were giggling behind them, finding the image hugely amusing.

Suddenly a voice from a carriage could be heard from outside. The butler naturally went to the door to greet the guest, and Yao followed him. The small boy's heart started to rush, thinking that his master was coming back early.

But his hope was crushed, and instead of Antonio at the driver's wheel, a man Yao had never seen, dressed in a gaudy driver's outfit, announced loudly,

"Lady Francesca of the Bonnefoy Family!"

And the fairy descended to the earth. The lady was wearing yet another red, complicated gown, with rubies to match. The young lady confidently stepped down with the help of the butler, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Yao noticed that her gown weren't the same as the ones she wore to the opera. And thinking about the opera brought to his mind the last image of "nice" Arthur.

Since Arthur had been ignoring him since the opera night, Yao started to believe that his witnessing Arthur kissing Francesca was the reason for Arthur ignoring him. Maybe Arthur was angry at him for going to the toilet. Yao wasn't really sure about that, but he could only guess from Arthur's behaviour.

"I am sorry my lady, but I am afraid the master is not home."

Francesca smiled behind her fan. "What a pity. I thought a surprise visit may delight my future fiancé."

The butler was hesitant for a moment before he continued, "…Would you like to rest in the guest hall first, my lady?"

Francesca nodded and followed the butler to the room. She then noticed that the small girl whom Arthur said was his cousin from the countryside was following the butler.

"Ah, what a surprise." Francesca smiled. "You haven't returned to the countryside yet! I am happy that I can be in your company again. Our last meeting was so abrupt, don't you think?"

Facing such an elaborate conversation starter made Yao tremble in fear. It was true that his English had improved tremendously. Yet it hadn't improved enough to answer the number one lady's fancy sentences.

The butler, sensing Yao's distress, tried to help.

"I am sorry my lady, she is not really well at the moment, and she may not reply to your conversation."

"Oh, are you alright, my dear? You should have some rest! Why is she still walking if she is sick? Moreover, I have some aromatic medicine that really eases your mind, such as the lavender oil. If you want, I can send it to you tomorrow."

The butler didn't flinch, but his teeth were clenched from the fact that Francesca had skilfully deflected his lie. "She is alright, my dear lady, and she is very happy for your offer, although it is best to decline."

"Oh, never mind, my dear girl." Francesca smiled broadly. "I need to be more considerate towards my future husband's family, shouldn't I?"

"I beg your pardon, miss. May I know why I haven't been informed about this engagement?" the butler asked politely. Francesca smiled behind her fan.

"Our family agreed upon it. It was decided yesterday, so I guess he hasn't received the news as yet. By the way, you may go, and let me have the company of this lovely young girl."

Fritz couldn't do anything else to save Yao from Francesca's hawk eyes, so he retreated from the room and promised some tea and biscuits for a proper afternoon tea time. Meanwhile, Yao tried to follow the butler to the door, but Francesca's hand was dead gripped on the poor boy's shoulder.

"Let us talk together, shall we? We have a lot to converse about."

* * *

"I see that you are still improperly trained." Francesca smiled devilishly before staring openly at the small boy. "Your dress is quite old, I see… is that a hand-me-down from Arthur's sister? How shameful! I think it is quite inappropriate for a Kirkland family member, even if it's extended family, to behave in such an impoverished manner! Would you like me to introduce you to my personal tailor? He is the best in France, and I believe that if one is the best in France, he is naturally the best in the world!"

Yao nodded attentively, trying to decipher some of the more complicated words he'd never heard before. And Francesca often used some French words to substitute delicate English words, making Yao even more confused. In the end he decided that nodding in agreement would be the best option for answering.

"Ah, I beg your pardon. I have been talking all to myself haven't I?" Francesca smiled and watched as the butler opened the door with a maid behind him pushing a trolley of tea pots and cups. "How the time goes so fast whenever you are enjoying yourself! I found your company really lovely, Yao. Thank you very much!"

"Tha…Thank you very much too, aru."

"My, my." Francesca smiled even wider. "I can see that your way of speaking is still heavily accented with the local country dialect? Maybe you should socialize more, to erase that unfortunate dialect?"

"My lady is staying alone due to the lack of chaperones; moreover there are not many members of the town who are the same age as my lady," the butler butted in, albeit inappropriately, just to save Yao from further embarrassment. Although the boy himself didn't know that he was being ridiculed.

"Oh! Why haven't you told me earlier! I know some of the children of the town who are your age! In fact, the Vargas family's twin grandsons are more or less the same age as you! It will be good if you can pay them a visit, it will be great for future connection!" Francesca squealed in delight, although it was more to the fact that she succeeded in finding a reason to separate the boy from her Arthur, rather than giving Yao a companion.

Yes, she was there to evaluate, to rate and to fight her potential enemy. It was the first time in her life that a man rejected her offer of bedding together. Moreover, the rejection came from Arthur Kirkland, one of the most sought-after bachelors in London. Francesca had been sure that Arthur already thought of her as his future bride, and when she was rejected for a mere child, it was a real shock to her.

She came fully armed, thinking that maybe this cousin of Arthur's was more charming than her; but when she sat down and talked to her, the small little 'girl' seemed unresponsive, both to her sneers and sarcasm, and only happily nodded instead. The little girl was nothing other than a fool, Francesca concluded, and maybe Arthur was bored of this girl. That's how the rumour about how Arthur had become a common visitor to the brothel had probably originated. Maybe Arthur was trying to run from boredom by using this useless, foolish gullible country cousin of his.

And now she should just find a reason to kick the girl out from sight, and Arthur would only see her again. Francesca's mind was thinking up a lot of different tricks while she was sipping the tea quietly.

Yao, meanwhile, was watching the lady closely. The way she handled the delicate China was amazing. And her grace was something even the butler couldn't teach him, so he watched. And watched. To learn.

He took his cup and imitated the way Francesca was holding it. It came naturally to him, and he sipped the tea properly, just like a first class lady. Yao watched how Francesca closed her eyes when sipping the tea, and he imitated her. Little did he know that the act was actually one of Francesca's great tricks for attracting male suitors. Closing her eyes made her looked more delightful and elegant.

Yao watched and watched every single move Francesca made, from the way she sat to the way she laughed and waved her handkerchief. He watched how Francesca finally moved the door and went home, without meeting Arthur. And he remembered everything, since for him, Francesca was the perfect example.

* * *

When Arthur came back, he was surprised to see Yao still sitting in the main guest hall's sofa, with the delicate China in his small hands.

"Welcome back, Master."

The accent disappeared. Arthur rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yao, what are you doing? It is so late."

"Fritz let me have this room to practice, aru."

Arthur unconsciously heaved a relieved sigh when he heard the familiar accent. He sat on the sofa across from Yao and watched as the young boy took his cup gently, his small finger pointing outwards, and brought the cup to his rosy, small lips.

Somehow it felt so sensual in Arthur's eyes.

And when Yao sipped the tea, he closed his eyes. Just like what Francesca did.

Arthur licked his lips. They were suddenly dry.

Yao opened his eyes and put the cup back onto the saucer gently, and then put his hands onto his lap. The beautiful boy smiled gracefully at Arthur, and then repeated the same thing again.

Arthur felt like he needed to write something. Something borderline erotic. Something about love at first sight. Something about the first night in bed.

But before that, his body unconsciously moved nearer to Yao.

He gently took the cup away from those small hands, making Yao flinch in astonishment. Before the petite boy had time to recover, his face was already brought up by Arthur's pointing finger. Gently.

Their eyes met, emeralds versus gold.

And Arthur kissed him.

Arthur felt his groin starting to feel alive again. Despite the fact that he had just released himself within some high class prostitute an hour ago. He deepened the kiss, and Yao tried to run, for he didn't know how to breathe. Yet Arthur was persistent, so Yao meekly obeyed after a moment.

"Your bath is ready, young…" The butler didn't even finish his sentence, because he was too shocked to find such impropriate behaviour displayed by his young master towards the small boy he begun to favour.

Arthur separated himself that very moment from Yao's soft lips and wiped his own lips. He walked away after blushing furiously and replied to the butler; "…Thank you, Fritz."

Yao was left in the main hall, body frozen, eyes unblinking, lips rather red and cheek blushing like roses.

* * *

Arthur couldn't even lie to himself as he lay awake on his bed. It was already morning and he hadn't finished repenting for his past conduct. He didn't know what he did, and although he always thought of Yao as his plaything, he never thought that there would be a day where he found the boy _sexually_ attractive.

He was doomed to hell.

* * *

The day started badly enough before Francesca suddenly made an entrance into his mansion. Arthur watched as the lady entered his breakfast room and smiled to him, flashing beautiful emeralds beside her face.

"Bonjour, mon cher Arthur! What a lovely morning!"

"…Francesca! What are you doing here?"

"No greetings? Je suis triste*, Arthur…" Francesca pretended that she was hurt and sat on the chair beside Arthur. Yao, who was seated on the other side of the table, watched the scene closely.

"I clearly never invited you in," Arthur hissed and drank his orange juice until the last drop. "What brought you here?" In his mind, he was busy trying to push the lady away before she noticed Yao's presence. He believed that Francesca wasn't attracted to the small boy yet.

Apparently, he was wrong. So wrong. Francesca smiled and turned to Yao. "I am here to take your cousin for a friendly visit over the Vargas family's morning tea."

* * *

*I am sad (I look up in google translate. Sorry if this is wrong. Please tell me the right one).

Thank you! The next one will be out soon! (I hope)!

Thank you very much! XD More review equal faster updates, because they fuelled me to sit down and produce new chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Unbetaed.

Enjoy!

To Vulpixi Misa: Thank you! I am not so confident with how I will bring this (It almost turn into a pedo-nevertheless, I want it that way) and thank you so much for reviewing!

To Chanz: I just smile whenever you review XD. You're like my grammar police XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

To Kaya: Eh, Chinese New Year broke me down. I am BROKE. No money... I was indulging myself in the internet shopping world of ebay and Yaoi press... I ordered too many books and the shipping cost suck me dry XD LOL, Happy CNY! I am glad you avoided the rush! I dont go home, so I dont get any meal XD.I might come with pedo, you know...

To huai-ai: Yes, I think I will keep it to minimum. coz if I write pedo, surely I will get banned from this website XD. Thank you for reviewing!

To Vampire-empress: LOL! Thank you! I hope you can check this time's French too! XD Thank you for reviewing!

To lynnyl 101: Thank you so much to put it on alert! I am very lazy, eh... Thank you for reviewing!

To Kaela-chan: You know, when I read your writing: "Bonne continuation, Aussie", I thought you are a psychic. Coz I am currenly resided in Aussie XD. but then I googled it, and it turned out to be "Good Luck, too!". Ugh. I have no idea whatsoever with French. Check this chapter's French for me? Thank you for reviewing! (I have a younger brother myself, and I cannot imagine three. That must be chaotic).

To Nutty Emmy: *put my candies out* *put it on your hand* Thank you for reviewing! XD

To Sam: Woah. XD Thank you for reviewing! I am glad people like the plot!

To Niki the Awesome: Wah! You remind me of the 'mother' from Tangled-disney movie newest. LOL! XD Thank you for reviewing!

and to my other reader: Sorry. I randomly answer reviews, so please dont feel angry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yao wasn't sure what happened when suddenly he was ushered to his room by some of the maids. The breakfast was a total disaster, since suddenly Arthur became so angry and started howling, while Francesca kept smiling and saying stuff he didn't really understand. They continued talking animatedly, leaving little Yao staring at his fruit bowl and wishing he was upstairs, inside his bed. Listening to Anotnio's rambling about how he tried to illegally enter the Vargas family's garden suddenly felt so much better.

Yes, Antonio was so devastated about his mistake that he started to stalk the Vargas family's residence in hope of any chance meeting the older twin brother. But he always got caught while doing it, so he never succeeded. He talked all night about it, leaving Yao slept in tire and bore.

Suddenly Arthur stood up from his chair. "Yao," he ordered, "Get dressed. Now. Fritz, make him presentable for the Vargas family's morning tea, will you?"

The butler bowed in silence.

"And you… come with me."

"Ah, Arthur. You don't call a lady, '_you'_. Wonder why you are so popular…"

"Just come with me, alright?" Arthur sighed and took the lady's hand in his, kissed the gloved palm, then gently leading the beautiful lady to the study room.

Yao watched in silence. Somehow he didn't really like when Arthur hold the lady's hand. Or when he kissed it. But he kept his silence and ate the last of his orange slice.

* * *

Upon Arthur's order, Yao was taken by the maids into his chamber. They started to dress him up, putting him into his outings outfit, complete with the hair ribbon and bow gloves. His face was covered in talk and his body was sprayed with some kind of perfume. Yao tried to fight the dusty substance around his nose, and ended up sneezing. But the maids were ignorant to his comfort, continue to dress him in a pair of lovely old going out-sandals.

Fritz the butler opened the big door for Yao, and the small boy could hear the voice of Arthur complaining just behind the door. Apparently they were arguing ever since the breakfast room and they didn't have time to actually sat down and talk.

"But I never hear about this matter at all!"

"this is what ma familie* decide." Francesca answered elegantly, seemed unaffected by Arthur's clear rage. "And your father accepted the engagement with real delight."

"Rubbish! My father would never..." Arthur's voice softened when he saw the sweet boy by the door. Yao felt a bit threatened by the harsh tone of Arthur's, and he didn't dare to look up. Arthur, on the other hand, tried really hard to breathe normally.

Francesca noticed Yao's presence and sighed onto her fan.

"You finally ready? Let's go then. We should get going, ma crédule* boy. We will be back by afternoon, and meanwhile you can contact your family about this engagement. Although I need to say, I feel a bit disappointed with your reaction, Arthur."

She walked out of the room, her gown rustled with her movement, creating some sort of harmonious melody. Yao noticed it, and his admiration over the French lady increased, although his gut told him that she was not as likeable as he wanted to think. And answering Francesca's order, Yao nodded. He didn't know what was going on, but he followed as the lady walked passed through him and to the main door. Just when Yao stepped out from the study room's door frame, a strong hand pulled him back.

The door was harshly slammed in front of his eyes. Yao had no time to be surprised or afraid, because Arthur's arms were all around him, hugging Yao tight in the next moment.

"Please take care... and this. I am lending you this." Arthur pulled out his precious family symbol embossed ring from his finger and pushed it gently onto Yao's thumb. It was a bit too loose, but Arthur ignored it. "This is my family symbol. Don't lose the ring. It is very important to me. I don't know why I lend it to you, but... never mind. Tell them you are... you are my cousin. Far cousin, from my mother's side. Tell them you are just visiting, and not prepared for your first introduction to the ton."

Yao felt his heart beating fast and his palm sweat. The arms around him were binding him tightly, but the desperate voice beside his ear sounded like pleading. So he nodded.

"…Please be careful."

Yao nodded again.

"… I am sorry."

The apology sounded sincere, and the arms around him unlocked themselves. Yao watched as the arms opened the door in front of him, revealing Francesca's angry face. Her hands were on her slim hips, and her tone clearly showed her annoyance.

"What was that? You slammed the door just after I left! You are so impolite today, Arthur!"

Arthur muttered a half-assed apology, and gently pushed Yao away.

Yao looked back just to see Arthur refused to see him. His chest felt tight. What was that? As he followed the butler and the lady to the front door, eyes dead set on the majestic looking ring on his thumb. Yao knew how important the thing was to Arthur. The British blue blood adores the ring like he adores himself; the ring was the symbol of all Arthur's pride and joy. Yao was never allowed to touch the thing-although he would never touch it anyway-when Arthur was still the nice gentle master who taught him English language. Yao knew how important the ring was, but he didn't understand why his master entrusted the ring to him, a mere servant. Yao's confusion deepened and nobody explained anything to him.

He felt scared.

* * *

When Yao entered the Vargas family's mansion, the first thing crossing his mind was how complicated everything looked like.

Francesca seemed like she was really familiar with the mansion. On the other hand, Yao was too stunned to move in the correct manner. The mansion was bigger than Arthur's. The furniture were complicated and embroidered with so many details and gold and pearls and diamonds that made everything looked so sparkly despite their age, unlike Arthur's simple but new furniture. The wall was filled with so many paintings, leaving just barely the minimum blank distance for acceptable space between picture frames. Vases were taller than his head. The carpet itself looked like painted by someone, with so many pattern and complicated colours that looked like a magnificent piece of art. The sofa was more like throne, and as he followed Francesca, Yao noticed that there was a giant painting by the fireplace.

It was a picture of a man with great aura and two boys, twins—judging from their same face. Yao realized that the boys were the twins he saw kissed by Antonio.

Realizing that he was actually in the twin boy's mansion, Yao suddenly felt intimidated. So that magnificent place was the house of the twins Antonio praised so much. No wonder Antonio loved the boy, Yao bit his lips. With that kind of house, the twins should be some kind of aristocrats that came from a good family.

And then a man entered the room. He was the man inside the painting, and he was smiling gleefully as he kissed Francesca's hand.

"I am glad you can make it to our humble morning tea, my beauty."

Francesca smiled sheepishly and introduced Yao. Yao bowed down like what the butler had told him, and the man kissed his hand too. The facial hair on the man's chin made Yao felt ticklish, but then the man introduced himself to Yao.

"My name is Imperium Romanum, but please calls me Rome. I am named after my great ancestor, the Romans. It is really a pleasure for me to accompany two beautiful ladies such as you are."

He was a smooth talker, that Italian. Yao smiled as sweet as he could, while Francesca started to chat with Rome. Their teas arrived in fancy trays and accompanied by many treats, such as beautiful macaroons and small cuts of tomato sandwiches. Yao was amazed by the colourful macaroons that he ignored the conversation between Francesca and Rome. Not like he understood a thing, anyway.

"…So I am thinking of introducing Arthur's cousin to some peers with the same age as her. I remembered that you have two wonderful grandsons, so maybe you can let her be their play friends?"

"Oh, of course! It's a very pleasant thing, since my grandsons are looking for friends too; there are not many kids around here with the same age as them! My servant can show Yao to the twin's play room immediately."

Francesca smiled broadly behind her fan.

Just perfectly like the plan.

* * *

The pink macaroon was only an inch away from his opened mouth when suddenly a man-servant who looked like Fritz the butler appeared before him and bowed. Yao blushed, being caught eating without waiting for other to start, hid the macaroons behind his back. The man signalled for him to follow, and Yao looked at Francesca for referrals. But Francesca ignored the little boy and immersed completely in the conversation with Rome.

Yao felt even more scared. He started to loss his calm. Nobody guided him and he didn't dare to do anything by his own initiation. So after a moment of hesitation, he followed the man-servant, walking slowly behind, the macaroon dropped from his small hand, forgotten on the floor.

As he followed the man-servant in front of him, Yao grew even more insecure. He didn't have anyone helping him; he was alone. And he just blindly followed the man-servant in front of him. Wasn't it's like his life all along? He just followed and followed, since his mother gave him to the man on the boat.

And a small voice inside his head asked. _Why there was no one there with him when he needs one? _

The man-servant stopped in front of a big door, opening and gesturing for Yao to enter the room. Yao obediently entered the room. In front of him were two boys, both sharing similar faces. One of them was drawing a very good sketch of a vase while the other read a book on his lap. They both looked up to Yao.

Silence followed. Yao felt so awkward.

He wanted to go home, wherever it was.

* * *

Arthur sat in front of his desk. The paper were scattered around him. He was stuck. He couldn't write anything, and today was the deadline-the day when his annoying editor would come to get new chapter.

It felt like he lost his charm in writing-everything seemed tedious, he couldn't find the right word, everything was repetitive, and his mind couldn't concentrate, deciding to fly somewhere else, dreading of Yao's fate. He didn't know why he was so agitated. He was just afraid that Francesca would know that Yao wasn't a cousin, but a servant beggar he took from the maid's lounge and cross dressed. He was afraid of the humiliation, the taboo, but also something else he couldn't phantom, or maybe he didn't want to admit.

And the story added his irritation. Why was writing so hard, he wondered. It used to be as easy as sleep-he could think of an idea while drinking tea and read his newspaper over breakfast. He used to be the God-he knew everything, every twists and secrets, and he could present the story in the most wonderful way possible. He knew the start, the rough plot, and the ending, and that made his stories irresistible. But now he lost that ability, to imagine everything till the end. Now he didn't even know what he wanted to write, because he just couldn't imagine the end, or the twist. It was simply a dead end called writer's block all over again.

The door was knocked. "The editor is here, Sir."

Arthur bit his pen. "Tell him I am away."

"I am sorry sir; I have already confirmed your presence in the house..."

"IDIOT! Just kick him away, if you must!"

"But sir, there is also another..."

"I don't want to see anyone right now! Just go!"

"How unsightly." suddenly a voice was followed by the opening of the door. Arthur was shocked and freeze. In front of him, stood his eldest brother. The man shared the same dirty blond hair and green eyes, but not the double eyebrows which only Arthur and their father had. He was dressed in black expensive coat and a mahogany cane. "I never know why you are so impolite. I never remember raising you like this."

_You never raised me at all_; Arthur scowled inside his head. But he stood up in reflex, receiving his brother. "Brother... for what do I owe this... sudden visit?"

"Father sent me here to notify you two matters. And then our sisters make me here to notify you another one." The older man sat down on the coach. "What are you doing? Is that... a novel, perhaps?"

"N..No! Impossible!" Arthur forced a laugh and hid his pen behind his back. He felt like a child all over again, hiding his dolls behind his body because boys weren't supposed to play with dolls. "I was just... just thinking, and taking notes!"

"You need not pretend; our sisters had told me about it," the man sighed. Fritz the butler put the cup of tea in front of him, gently. "They told me you are actually that Mr. William Argent... I think, if I not mistaken about such a bad tasted name-and you wrote novels. Romance novels. About prince and princess. Just like a young girl. Is that true?"

Arthur dared not to answer and looked down to his shoes.

"Do you understand how shameful it is?"

"But it pays well, and the novel is really popular!" Suddenly the voice of the usually-irritating-but-somehow-not-irritating-today editor was heard. Arthur looked up and found the young man by his door. "I beg your differ, sir, but I believe Mr. Kirkland's true calling is to become a writer!"

Stunned by the sudden audience interference, Arthur's older brother stopped talking. But he chose to ignore the lowly life and continued. "Writing is not a good career for a young man such as your upbringing-I can barely tolerate philosophical books, but romance? Utterly ridiculous. Is that why the factories I trusted to you were not improving at all?"

"They...They are small to begin with so it was hard for me to..."

"I do not accept excuse like that! And Father is actually concerned about you. He didn't know about your...writing business and thought that you need someone to help you increase your confident. Be happy; the Bonnefoy family proposed a marriage between you and their daughter. you should accept this; not only she is pretty and from good family, she can also brought in good income for you."

"... I don't want to marry her, brother."

"Do you think you are in the place of refusing this?"

Arthur closed his mouth, dared not to speak further. He felt so inferior towards his brothers but his oldest was the worst. He was like the second father.

"…I will be waiting for the favourable answer from you this week. And by the way, you also need to explain about the thing you took in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I heard from Lady Bonnefoy that you are having some sort of cousin from the country—exactly what are you plotting? Who is that girl? Because I am sure we don't have any female cousin from mother's side. I understand that you might be doing your usual idiotic act, but this time it's too much. If you want the engagement to happen, I order you to stop this ridiculous act now."

"Brother…" Arthur was speechless, because he was caught in the dead end. Suddenly his editor stepped in again. Apparently the man was fearless and loves to stick his nose in other people's business because he suddenly offered Arthur's oldest brother his name card while bowing down.

"This is my name card, sir, please take it. If you grant me some precious time of yours, I can show you why Mr. Kirkland is so popular."

"Mr. Wordsmith!" Arthur was speechless, for the second time that day.

The oldest gentleman in the room looked disgusted by the gesture, but nevertheless he took it in the end. "Fine. Then I'll leave you to your own business. Remember, Arthur. You need to control the factories _and _your ridiculous act. I shall not come again, so you need to come to the Kirkland Mansion. I can show myself the way out, you do not need to come with me."

The man stood tall and followed the butler out from the room. Arthur was left with the editor, who was grinning.

"Wow, Mr. Kirkland, that's a scary brother you've got there!"

Arthur wanted to smack the light out of the stupid, imbecile editor.

* * *

* ma familie: according to google translate, my family.

* ma credule: according to google translate, my gullible (boy).

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I was reprimanded. Eh... this story is really shota. I am really sorry for those who are not comfortable with this issue. But this story is including SHOTA.

This is dedicated to Ka_yakusoku. Her drawing made me make this chapter.

Betaed by Blind_Alchemist. You are the most wonderful friend slash beta I ever had p(;_-)q...

Enjoy!

* * *

When the editor finally exited his mansion door, Arthur thought that he might finally have a moment of silence to himself to repent what happened that day. But he was wrong, because in the next second Fritz the butler suddenly announced,

"Lady Francesca Bonnefoy has arrived!"

Arthur groaned loudly. He had had enough stress for the day, with his sudden engagement status, a very demanding (soon to be, or maybe already) fiancée, his brother's visit, the editor's annoying demand of new chapters, and also not in the least, his worry over the little Chinese boy who went away to a place where Arthur couldn't control.

The lady entered in a hurry, though she still maintained her perfect manner.

"I am back, ma cherie."

"…I am feeling not well; please return sometime in the future."

Francesca pouted. "Don't say it like that! I have helped you a lot, you see! I have made my father agree to our engagement! This way, you wouldn't have to worry about your income in the future, because my dowry is more than enough for us!"

"…So why do you want to marry me then? I am nothing but the last son of the Kirkland family. Why don't you go for my second brother?"

"I chose you because you are the most handsome of all your siblings..." Because all she simply needed was the esteemed name "Kirkland," to increase her father's status, "...and you used to be more fun than your brothers. By the way, I have eliminated the small pest, so we are free to use this afternoon for our own quality time!"

"…Pest?"

"That cousin of yours, of course! I have sent her to the Vargas family. I don't think they would mind if she stayed there overnight—or maybe until she returns to the village. By the way, tell me about this cousin of yours; your brother told my father that you have no such cousin, and I am a bit curious about this…"

"…you left Yao in the Vargas' residence?"

"Not exactly 'left', per se, because it seemed like she was enjoying it too!"

"…did she?" Arthur's voice was nonchalant, but his chest was thumping hard. And he didn't like it what he heard. "…She likes it?"

"Well, the last time I saw them, they were dancing together…"

* * *

Yao found a new fascinating world of in dancing. It was hard, of course, to follow the music while watching his own feet so as to avoid stepping over his partner. However, Feliciano was more than helpful to him, and together, they spent the entire afternoon dancing to the music provided by Lovino (the elder refused to dance and chose to play the music instead).

At first they were awkward to with each other. Feliciano, being the a cheerful and amiable guy he was, encouraged Yao to say more. He perceived Yao as a beautiful girl, and his heart was stirred a bit. He treated Yao charmingly while his older brother (Lovino) watched the new "girl" in suspicion. He thought he had seen a glimpse of the girl somewhere, but the girl was said to be the Kirkland's family's distant cousin, so he technically shouldn't had have met her at all. Yao, meanwhile, didn't really know what to do and found that Feliciano's charming attitude to him very encouraging. The little cross dressed Chinese started to warm up to the Italian boy, and soon they were engaged in a fun and happy conversation.

Then the lesson time for both twins came. They were supposed to attend dance class, and Yao felt he needed to go home. Then he realized that Francesca wasn't there. The lady had left him alone. He was deserted inside the Italian mansion. Yao almost cried, because he was scared and alone and wasn't sure what to do. Fortunately, Feliciano sensed the panic and calmed Yao down, begging his (Feliciano's) teacher to include Yao in their dancing class.

Yao stepped on Feliciano's feet again. It was the third time already, and Yao felt wretched. But the Italian boy just smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, veee! It doesn't hurt! Just follow my lead, okay?"

Yao smiled back and felt happy that he'd met such a wonderful new friend. The governess watched the dancing couple and smiled to herself, finding that her younger young master looked quite besotted to with the little lady. The little lady looked different, maybe because of her black hair and her golden eyes, but she looked beautiful all the same, indeed. The governess smiled to herself and decided to tell her master about it.

Meanwhile, Lovino played the violin in solemnity. He was good, better than Feliciano. Violin was one of the few competitive activities he actually won against Feliciano. His little brother was a good painter, a charming dancer and a likeable boy, all the attributes that people in that era generally found as charming, so people tended to forget Lovino's talent in playing musical instruments. Lovino smiled bitterly when he remembered that, and then he saw a man from the big window beside him.

The man looked familiar. He was quite blurry because the window was veiled by a thin opaque curtain, but the image looked familiar. Just like the man who actually stole his first kiss and then broke his heart by mistaking himself with his little twin brother. Lovino closed his eyes, ignored the image, and played his violin even more emotionally. Why, why and why he couldn't forget the stupid bastard who forced him that night? He swore he hated that man so much, but Lovino could still remember the scent of the man enveloping him, the happiness radiating from the man's face when he saw Lovino, and then the passion when their lips met. He felt like a maiden in love, and Lovino was ashamed of himself.

Little did he know that the man he saw from the window was actually staring at him too, wishing he could get in so he could apologize to Lovino. Antonio watched how Lovino played the violin whole heartedly, and although he couldn't listen to the melody since the wall was thick, Antonio chose to believe that the sound of Lovino's violin should be very, very good. He had forgotten his puppy love for Feliciano; ever since the night where he'd mistaken Lovino for Feliciano, Antonio's mind was occupied by the elder of the twins, and he didn't even realized that he started to get addicted to the thought of Lovino as the time went by.

Sadly, Antonio was caught by the Vargas' family guard and was forced to get out from the vicinity of the Vargas' mansion.

* * *

Yao was enjoying himself too much when suddenly Fritz the butler appeared in the Vargas' family dancing hall.

"Miss Yao, it's time to go back. Master is searching for you."

Yao stopped dancing. He was actually quite sad that he needed to leave Feliciano's company. Feliciano felt the same too. He just found a beautiful charming girl he liked so much. But it was already quite late and Yao's fetcher had come, so Feliciano let go of Yao's hand.

"It was very wonderful to have the chance dancing with you, Yao." Feliciano bowed down, politely. "I hope we can meet again some other time."

Yao bowed back, remembering Fritz's strict teachings. But he smiled when he answered, "Me too, aru. I am so happy."

Feliciano blushed a bit when he heard that. And without thinking, he kissed Yao on the cheek.

"Thank you." The Italian boy grinned and took Yao's hand and put it in Fritz's. Yao blushed furiously, biting his own lips and let Fritz take his hand. The Kirkland family butler saw the whole thing and felt that his master wouldn't like it. So he decided to keep it a secret. However, the governess of the Vargas family was smiling to herself. She should, definitely should, tell her grand master about the kiss.

* * *

Yao was in daze, still feeling the kiss on his cheek. It was quite embarrassing, really. He scolded himself. But his cheek was still red, even as the carriage pulled over and as Fritz helped the little boy in the dress come down and enter the mansion.

The Chinese boy didn't expect Arthur to be standing in front of the main door, arms opened. When he saw Yao, he scooped the little boy into his embrace tightly.

"…I am was so worried, Yao."

Yao's heart skipped a bit beat. He smelled Arthur's familiar scent and enjoyed the warmth of the hug, but Yao didn't hug back. It was inappropriate for a lady to hug a man, Fritz had told him, so he forced himself to not hug back, although he actually wanted to.

He had been quite afraid when he found out Francesca left him alone in another family's people's mansion. But Yao didn't feel scared anymore, and he was quite happy instead, so he started to chatter.

"I was dancing, aru! It was so good! I got to learn how to do the waltz, and Feliciano was such a good teacher! And, and Lovino was such a good violin player, aru!"

Arthur let go of his hug and watched Yao's flushing cheeks, eyes shining ever so golden from eagerness. The last Kirkland son let himself smile for a bit, and listened to the chatter of the small boy who was dressed in a girl's outfit. They walked to the study room together, while Fritz watched the whole scene and decided that his master did need Yao more than he realized.

Yao kept chattering.

"…And he was helping me with the steps, aru! He was so kind, he didn't even angry when I stepped on his foot, aru! He is a very good boy!"

"Oh, really?" Arthur listened quietly, as his mind started to turn sour. "And then what else did you do?"

"We did some painting, aru! And Feliciano draws so well, aru! I was liking it, aru! I think he is a good painter, aru!"

"…" Arthur started to get irritated. Feliciano this, Feliciano that. Yao's praise of the Italian boy made Arthur mad. But he calmed himself down and encouraged Yao to talk more. "…you had a great time?"

"Yes! It was so good, aru! I love, love, love to dance, aru! It was so good! The way Feliciano helped me swirl, like this—" Yao turned himself around, making his soft skirt flow nicely around him, beautifully, "-and I felt like I am was flying, aru! A fairy! Just like in the picture book, aru!"

Arthur's mind turned nasty with jealousy. He grimaced and stopped looking at Yao. Yao looked so adorable when he twirled around, smiling and flushing. Arthur didn't like it that some other boy actually introduced Yao to dancing. Or any kind of activity that made Yao feel that happy. Or the fact that Yao enjoyed a great time with another person, another boy, another _man_, other than Arthur, his _master_.

Arthur clenched his fist. He didn't like where it was going. But suddenly a musical sound filled the room, and distracted Arthur from his almost exploding rage. Fritz was on the grand piano chair next door, playing some soft waltzing tunes.

Arthur blinked.

Fritz, who sensed the calamity of his master's heart, had taken the initiative to help Yao from suffering under Arthur's growing rage. He smiled towards his master and Yao.

"Why don't the master and Miss Yao dance together? It will be wonderful for Yao to show how good he has become at dancing for the master."

Arthur was frozen, but Yao giggled loudly, just like a fairy. He let go of Arthur's palm, and then bowed deeply.

Arthur stopped thinking and smiled back, bowing too. "May I have the honour, Yao?"

Yao nodded. "Of course, aru! I want to show you how good I am!"

Their hands met each other's and they started to move. Arthur noted that although Yao was an amateur, his small feet were very lively and easily followed the basic waltz base steps. Arthur, being the a very experienced dancer he was, followed Yao's steps and accommodated himself so Yao felt free to show off his movements.

They danced to the music. Arthur let Yao twirl around once. The edge of the soft skirt touched his knees, making the heartbeat in his chest flutter. Then he twirled Yao again, and everything bad about the day was forgotten. Francesca, his editor and his oldest brother, everything was gone from his mind. Yao's movement was as graceful as a swan's. Then Yao smiled to him and started to waltz around the room; Arthur held his breath and smiled back. Yao was beautiful. His smile was beautiful. The dress was beautiful. And Yao's face was lit up, in an innocent way, making Arthur feel a kind of sincere happiness he never really felt before.

They danced and danced, until Fritz felt it was time to stop. He didn't like to stop his fingers from producing the music; however, it was time for his master and Yao to rest and eat their dinners. Watching how carefree his master was after the pressuring visit from his oldest brother and how happy the poor Chinese boy was, made Fritz feel a bit guilty when he stopped.

"You two must be tired. How about I order from the kitchen to prepare your dinners now?" Fritz bowed. Arthur was still in daze, although he was a bit sweaty from the work out. Arthur gave his permission and Fritz curtseyed (bowed?) before he went out of the room.

Arthur watched Yao. "You look tired. Your cheeks are blushing so red. Do you want to sit down first to catch your breath, Yao?"

Yao's face blushed even more. "N..No, I am fine, aru. it just I remember the kiss."

Arthur face went pale. "What kiss?" Was it his kiss from the other day? The accidental kiss?

Yao shook his head in embarrassment. "Feliciano kissed my cheek after the dance aru, just now."

Arthur exploded.

He forgot his place and grabbed Yao's shoulder tightly. "What did you say, Yao? Someone kissed you?"

"Ye..yes, aru." Yao flinched. "…You are hurting me, aru…"

"Why did you let them?"

"I…" Yao blushed. "I didn't! Feliciano was quick and…"

The boy was shocked when he was kissed, once again, on the lips by his master. Arthur's lips were forced on Yao's, his tongue slipping in and flipping Yao's tongue. Yao didn't know what to do and let his master continue the kiss. Arthur's arms were around Yao's waist and hair. He pulled Yao closer to him and bent down, almost painfully, but determined to kiss the soul out of the little boy.

Arthur was an experienced kisser, just as he was an experienced dancer. He knew the technique that could make women whimper in his arms, purring and breathless. He poured his all into the kiss he was doing to Yao. However the boy felt uncomfortable, although Yao liked how Arthur's arms were all around him protectively.

Arthur finally stopped the contact. Yao's face was red, and his lips were swollen, bright red. Arthur licked his own lips; he felt that he had overdone the kiss because his own lips were also quite swollen.

"…Why, aru?" Yao asked, this time brave enough to get the answer to the question. The last time he was kissed by the master, Yao wasn't given a chance to ask.

"..Don't ever kiss, or let yourself be kissed by other people. Do you hear me?" Arthur scowled. Yao nodded frantically, afraid of his master's weird rage. Arthur let Yao go and went out of the room.

"Go to your room without dinner. That's the punishment for letting another man kiss you, Yao."

Yao nodded, although his stomach screamed over the unfair punishment. It wasn't him who kissed Feliciano! He didn't even know the kind Italian boy would do that! And he was so hungry after all that work out. But Arthur's order was the law and so Yao went back to Antonio's room in silence.

* * *

Antonio was black and blue when Yao found him. The Spanish carriage driver was treating himself with bandages and some ailments, for his body was bruised all over due to the rough treatment from the Vargas family's security guards.

Yao watched Antonio in concern and forgot his own anger over the unfair punishment.

"What happened, aru? Are you OK?"

"I am fine, Yao. It's just the guards, as usual. But I succeeded into entering the main garden this time, and I saw Lovino. Sadly I just couldn't get in and I got caught before I could even say hi to the boy."

Yao bit his lips and helped Antonio bandage over the bruises. The number of bruises increased day by day, because Antonio never gave up and always tried to sneak into the mansion, hoping he could catch Lovino to say sorry. Yao was very sad and concerned, but this time he didn't feel the jealousy he used to have over Feliciano.

Yao didn't realize that he had started to see Antonio as family, and not as a potential lover anymore.

"If only I could make them believe that I mean no harm… or that I am a noble gentleman…" Antonio grumbled to himself. Yao nodded in agreement, and then suddenly his stomach growled.

Antonio chuckled. "Why didn't you eat dinner, Yao?"

Yao pouted. "Master sent me here without dinner. I don't know why he was so angry, aru. I don't understand master sometimes."

"Well, we won't understand how rich people think." Antonio shrugged. "But I have some bread if you want, Yao."

Yao nodded frantically and Antonio chuckled before taking the bread on the plate, breaking it in two, and handed a half to Yao. Yao wiped his hands on the dress, and then he realized his finger was still circled by the ring Arthur lent to him in the morning.

"Aiyah, this is so bad, aru!" Yao put off the ring, but Antonio saw it. The ring was embossed with the Kirkland family's symbol. Antonio suddenly got a plan.

"Yao! Lend me that ring just once, will you?"

Yao stopped munching over his bread. "…But I cannot do it. It's master's aru!"

"Just one day, he wouldn't know." Antonio pleaded. "Please~! I can meet Lovino with that, showing I am good enough to meet him! Please? Please?"

"What do you mean, aru?" Yao asked, confused.

"Well, if I have the ring, I can tell them I am noble blood and they would let me meet my dear Lovino! And I definitely will return back the ring straight away, so please, Yao, just one day!"

"But…" Yao panicked. "I don't know…"

"Just tell the master some lies for a day, Yao! I promise, I will return it in a day, really!"

Yao watched Antonio's pleading face, his bread, and the ring on his finger.

Finally he nodded.

* * *

I am a failure...


	11. Chapter 11

Betaed by Blind_Alchemist sama! You see, she is really one of the best beta out there. not only she helped me improving this chapter so you can enjoy better, but she also helped me improve my grammar as a whole so that I won't make the same mistakes all over again (my eyes are green from all the mistakes I made-LOL).

To: vestiny-san: Of course you can! I am so honored you want to translate my (imperfect?) story. I am so thankful about it, it's just I cannot leave you a message because you are not log in into FF and I cannot leave you message via baidu because I dont have an account over there (or, should I say, I forgot my password).

Yeah, I have this password forgetfulness. I can assure you, if one day I posted nothing for more than two months, you can assume I have lost my laptop/my data and cannot log in.

On the other note, I am sorry for my selfishness last time. I wont make it again, I try, i promise. And I will try not to be annoying in the future.

Hey, many of you think this will be a bad ending?-continued on footnote.

Enjoy!

* * *

Antonio lurked behind the bushes. In his hand was the precious Kirkland family logo-embossed ring, the object he'd gotten from Yao. He knew it was quite risky, but no matter what, he really needed to talk to Lovino.

This time, he decided not to enter like a thief. This time he knocked on the front gate, and stood there proudly. He was sure that the ring inside his hand would allow him to peacefully see Lovino. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he needed to see him. He just wanted to apologize, to ask for forgiveness, and maybe even to court the boy in to advance the relationship.

His naïve thinking proved too good to be true. The guards, who were already familiarized with his presence as belonging to a trespasser, refused to acknowledge the ring. They accused the Spaniard of being a thief and brought him to Rome instead.

"Who is this?" Rome asked. He was enjoying his morning tea when suddenly a man was brought to him.

"This man is the trespasser who always infiltrates the estate, _signore_. He has been caught so many times, but this time, we felt the need to inform you since he has the possession of the Kirkland family ring. We believe he stole it, _signore_."

Rome cautiously took the ring from his guards, while watching said thief, whose body was covered in black and blue marks. The Italian's guards were trained well and quite heartless; it was not strange that the man looked half dead, his body was tightly bound by ropes.

On the other hand, the ring inside his palm looked familiar. It was a gold ring embossed with the Kirkland family's symbol. His sour neighbour. And he remembered what the governess of his twin grandsons had told him.

"_It seems that Master Feliciano is attracted to Master Kirkland's niece__,__ who __visited a few days ago__, Gran Maestro. La signora herself is a very refined, beautiful young lady. I believe __that__she and Master Feliciano__ are well suited for each other." _

Rome hid his smile. He had always wanted the best for his grandson, and if Feliciano was really in love with the neighbour's cousin, that would be a great news. If that ring really had been stolen, Rome could both return the ring and ask for the girl's hand in marriage for his youngest grandson.

"What is your name, young man?" Rome asked sternly, showing no gentleness.

"A…Antonio, sir," the man stammered, his voice hoarse from the beatings that deeply hurt his vocal cords.

"Explain why you have this ring."

"I… It was lent to me, sir…" Antonio answered. He looked into straight to Rome's eyes, trying to show his innocence. "I … I just needed it to speak with…"

Before he could finish his sentence, both of the twins entered the breakfast hall.

"Buon Giorno, Nonno*!" Feliciano gave his usual warm smile while Lovino followed his little brother into the hall, his face still sour – a symptom of low blood pressure.

"Lovino!" Antonio shouted loudly, surprising everybody in the room. The half awake boy suddenly became alert; he rubbed his eyes when he saw the man, the bastard who'd made him wet his pants and had stolen his first kiss.

"Y..YOU!"

"You know him, Lovi?" Rome was taken aback from his grandson's reaction. "Who is he?"

"Chigi! He… he is…" Lovino didn't know how to explain. But Antonio didn't wait for the boy to introduce him, and spoke his mind instead.

"I am really, really sorry for what happened. It was my bad for mistaking you for your brother. I am really sorry. But now I think you are the one for me. I know you are the right one, the one I have feelings for. I might have mistaken you for your brother, but after I realized my mistake, I also realized that you are far lovelier … the one I am more attached to. Please, please accept my apology. I really feel bad for making you cry that night. I want to make it up to you…"

Lovino's blush was apparent to everybody in the hall. Even the innocent Feliciano was smiling.

"Lovi, your face is red," he teased his brother. "I know you are happy, _fratello_! Isn't he the man I saw you engaging in _intimate_ conversation with?"

"You… You bastard!" Lovino shouted and went out of the room. Feliciano realized he had teased his shy brother too much and ran after Lovino. Rome turned back to the man in front of him. He had mixed feelings regarding the man. On the one hand, it takes courage to apologize when one has done something wrong, and as such, his apologizing was admirable. On the other hand, it was his beloved grandson this man had hurt, and judging from Lovino's antics, Rome somehow knew this man would take away his precious older grandson from him.

Thus, in the end, he delivered both the man and the ring to his neighbours, the Kirkland family.

* * *

*Good morning, grandpa! Italian. Thanks to Google translate. I have no idea how to speak Italian.

* * *

Arthur noticed Yao's fidgeting during the whole breakfast. The boy looked as if though he were trying to hide something. Yao was too young and inexperienced to keep any kind of important secret, and Arthur felt as though he could read the boy like an open book.

"Yao, what happened?" Arthur asked, while slowly sipping his English Breakfast Tea. "What are you hiding?"

"No…Nothing, aru!" the answer came too loudly to be taken as casual, which immediately made Arthur believe something was wrong.

"Are you sure?"

Yao nodded quickly and stuffed his mouth with the chicken breast on his plate. He had no appetite, yet his hand impulsively stuffed his mouth with food—so that there would be no further conversation.

"I am sorry about yesterday." Arthur suddenly spoke up. "You must be very hungry. So I have asked the chef to make you scones today for tea time. I hope you like it them."

Yao stopped chewing the food inside his mouth. It tasted bland, and the way Arthur tried to amend his unfair punishment made Yao feel guilty. He hoped that Arthur would never realize the ring was absent on his finger.

Arthur watched the boy enjoying the breakfast and let his mind wander someplace else. The visit from his older brother had brought him to reality. Yes, he was the owner of three factories. Though small, they still needed ample management and maintenance. Arthur has postponed the matter so many times; he wasn't comfortable doing business-related activities, like management or accounting. He didn't really care what happened to the factories. It was just that having the name "Kirkland" came with that type of responsibility.

Recently, however, his secretary had begun to warn him about several small riots coming from his factories. The workers were demanding better payment and more reasonable working hours, and Arthur felt he had given them more than enough privileges. It was annoying how they'd started to think more highly of themselves, despite being just plebeians. Furthermore, some luddites had been seen lurking around his second factory. Arthur started to get concerned about the conditions of his factories, but he was more worried about how his brother would react if Arthur ended up disappointing him.

And the marriage arrangement with Francesca made his previous night sleepless. Why did that bitch want to marry him that much? Truthfully, Arthur didn't think that they would make a civil couple, let alone partners for life. They knew each other, they liked each other, but they were too similar to stay together longer than, say, one year. Francesca's extravagant lifestyle also sometimes overwhelmed the British man, and conversely, Arthur's grumpiness turned Francesca off. They knew it this and thus the short affairs continued. _If she really wanted the Kirkland name_, Arthur hissed to himself, _she could marry his widowed oldest brother_.

His thoughts were occupied throughout the morning. He didn't realize Yao was watching him in with concern and constant vigilance. The paperwork on his desk had increased. It seemed that another factory had challenged him straight ahead—by imitating his textiles' texture and giving them a cheaper price. Of course, with the inflation, people didn't really mind the lesser quality as long as it was cheaper. If this goes went on, Arthur would be forced to close one or maybe two of his factories.

And then he stumbled upon the letters from his readers. Yes, they demanded more chapters, sooner. Arthur scratched his hair. Since when did people become that demanding? He used to write out of enjoyment and it felt really good. Now that he had a lot of other things to do and was neglecting the story, people came and complained to him. They were supposed to support him, not scorn him for late chapters, weren't they? Writing started to become more tedious, just like his endless paperwork.

Suddenly the door opened harshly. Arthur looked up to see his oldest brother hurry into the room. His face was red, mostly from rage.

"YOU IMBECILE!" the man roared, leaving Arthur breathless. "HOW DARE YOU BRING DIRT ONTO OUR FAMILY NAME!"

"Brother, what do you mean…?" Arthur asked, completely lost.

"This. Do you recognize what this is?" His brother pulled out a golden band from his pocket, to Arthur's total disbelief and Yao's fear. The ring embossed with the family logo was in his brother's gloved hand, which was trembling from anger. Yao, who was sitting in the sofa nearby, dropped his cup of tea to the floor.

"Explain why you didn't even realize it was gone, and why I got it from Sir Rome of Italia! You have embarrassed me further when he asked for our cousin's hand in marriage—who is our cousin, huh? I have never heard about any of this nonsense!"

Arthur turned to Yao, trying to get some answer from him, and he realized Yao wasn't wearing the ring he entrusted to the boy. "..Ya..Yao… why is this…?"

"Antonio… borrowed it, aru." Yao started to sob. He was so scared. "I am so sorry, aru! Antonio promised it would only be for a day!"

"Who is this… lady?" Arthur's oldest brother asked roughly. "Is she our 'cousin'? Or is she your new whore?"

"Brother! No, he is not…"

"You dare to embarrass me in front of that Italian mogul. And you look down upon our family, giving out this ring to a carriage driver, no less! Do you know how shameful I was when the man came to me and gave me our family ring? We are the KIRKLAND family, for the Queen's sake, and I don't like being looked down on by those foreigners!"

"I…I am sorry, brother. I.. I will investigate…"

"Don't worry about it. Father was even angrier than me. He had heard about your factories' recent fall out and he really thinks that it would be best for you to marry soon. He has settled on a date and it's a week from now. Prepare yourself, amend your mistakes and if I see you bring down our family name once again, I won't help you when father disowns you in the future!"

"Father… wants to disown me?"

"Yes. I have been trying my best to postpone the deed. The recent fall out of your factories and this embarrassment has made him lose his face in front of the Queen! And I haven't even mentioned your shameful side job as a novelist—you should know what your priorities are, little brother, and don't neglect your factories for the sake of silly romance novels!"

Arthur's face was white and his jaw was stiff. He couldn't breathe and he watched as his brother came up to him, putting the ring onto his study table and sighing.

"I don't know what else I can do for you, Arthur. I give up. Maybe you are the smallest in our family, but you also need to remember the responsibility of being inside this family. Stop being immature and grow up. We have provided for you everything to get you where you are now—isn't that enough?"

"Bro…"

"Discard that… _whore_ now. I don't want to see him around you anymore. He has brought you nothing but bad luck and disgrace." His brother pointed at Yao before he turned and walked away to the door. "I will see myself to the door. I hope that this is the last time I need to come without an invitation to your home, Arthur. Good day."

Arthur was frozen for some time. His head was digesting the events that had just transpired. Slowly he took the ring on the table and brought it up, gently putting it back onto his finger.

"…I am sorry, aru!" Yao pleaded; his face was red and wet from tears. "I am really sorry, aru! I shouldn't have given that to Antonio, aru! I am sorry!"

_Antonio_…? Arthur's mind slowly tied up all the facts together.

The British noble watched as the boy broke down, and he walked toward Yao, gently. The boy looked up, hoping Arthur would say something. Maybe Arthur could forgive him?

But the sad smile on Arthur's face sealed all. "You betrayed me, Yao. I trusted you with this ring. I was trying to protect you. But you didn't even think of me or act thankful of my gesture. You lent this to someone else… I am disappointed, Yao. I think my brother was right, you bring bad luck."

Yao's eyes got bigger in disbelief. The next second, Arthur slapped the boy hard, and instantly Yao fell onto the floor.

"I believed in you. I thought you were innocent… but now I know. Commoners like you are cunning. Selfish. Greedy. Untrustable. I treated you like a princess but you repaid me with this betrayal. I can see your real self now. You are not even worthy of my feelings, Yao. You have trampled all over it them."

Arthur's feet kicked the boy on the floor. Yao coughed harshly; his stomach felt really painful, like his head and his chest.

"I thought I loved you, but no. I know now. You are not worthy of it love. Francesca was right. You are just a pest. You belonged in the gutter. You don't belong here, with me."

And with that, Arthur stepped on Yao's body and treaded hard the boy.

"Go away, whore. I don't need you anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Fritz!"

The butler watched the whole scene in sadness, but he had nothing to say. He bowed to Arthur and took Yao with him, away from the room.

"Bring him away, Fritz, so that I shall not see him anymore." Arthur closed his eyes. The butler noted the subtle pain in Arthur's facial expression. "Goodbye, Yao."

* * *

The marriage to Francesca was as bad as he thought it would be. Barely within the first year of their marriage, they'd already realized that they wouldn't be able to tolerate each other's presence for more than a day. Their conversations were cold and void; the magic of seduction was lost to reality. More than once Arthur caught his wife making out with another man, and often Francesca would come home from some event, only to find her husband drowning himself in alcohol.

So Francesca moved back to France after three years, citing a health reason to mask their separation. Arthur didn't mind either, because they both got what they needed; Francesca got his family name and Arthur got Francesca's massive dowry to help himself and the factories out of debt.

His factories' performances started to improve, but the workers assembled themselves into some kind of union. When it came time to negotiate, Arthur was flabbergasted when he heard what they demanded from him—it was almost impossible. Three meals a day and increased pay every single month. What kind of joke was that? And they refused to work unless Arthur agreed with their demands.

He pinched his tired eyes. It was already afternoon and he was still stuck on the paperwork. He needed to go to the factory next week to check on everything. If everything worked as planned, then he could maintain all three of his factories. If not, then he would need to sell one of them.

He hated his weak self. The economy was looking up, yet Arthur was looking at a downwards future. His handsomeness was lost inside his bushy uncut facial hairs; he looked like his brother right now, stern and old, tired from all the problems. His hair had become rather thin, and his sense of fashion had gotten dull after days of locking himself in his study, working.

His name slowly dissipated from the mouths of the popular crowd; even Francesca had given up including news of her husband inside any party conversation. The town was always glamorous, and new bachelors arrived every season. Arthur's reputation became sour, and by then, nobody even remembered Arthur to invite him to any posh party. The houses around him were sold and bought, changing owners every season. Even the Italian neighbour moved and another bourgeoisie family moved in, bring with them their daughters. That part of the town was always filled with parties; it was just only Arthur's mansion which always looked dull and void of life. Francesca didn't even bother to host any parties there; she preferred to enjoy partying someplace else, as long as she would not run into her brooding—and almost crazy—husband.

Arthur didn't mind. He enjoyed the silence and darkness inside his study. Sometimes, though, the loneliness crept in. When that happened, he tried to write some story just to comfort himself. But he would be reminded of the small, Chinese boy whose smile was contagious. The small Chinese boy who dressed up as a girl and looked very pretty in dresses. The small Chinese boy who couldn't speak English properly, whom Arthur nurtured continuously. The Chinese plebeian who played with his feelings.

His novel was unfinished, stopped halfway. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't write anymore. His muse was gone, leaving him wallowing in betrayal and pain. In_ loneliness_. Arthur had even shut the door in front of the editor, who'd cried and had nearly gone on a rampage in an effort to get him to write the newest chapter. Eventually even the stubborn editor gave up; his name as William Argent gradually disappeared from the literacy world.

It was sad, really. If only he could be honest with himself. The week after he threw Yao out was the week from hell. He found himself waking up randomly at night and walking to the servants' wing, searching for Yao, hoping he was still inside the mansion somehow. But both Antonio and Yao were gone, and the maids knew better than to let their master know the whereabouts of the fired colleagues. Without thinking, Arthur once asked Fritz to bring 'Yao—that small thing that always says _aru_~' just to see the pitiful look his butler gave him. He was reminded every time that Yao was _gone_; and then he would feel the weight of regret and would beg his faithful butler to get Yao back to him. But it was futile; even the butler gave up looking for the little Chinese boy.

Yao was gone.

The despairing truth sunk deep into his mind.

Arthur often remembered the day he married Francesca inside the church three years ago. He always wondered whether Yao would be that beautiful. Francesca looked wonderful in a white veil and a very complicated garment sewn by a famous dress-maker from Paris. The laces themselves were worth a month's of his whole staff of employee's payments. And she was decorated with rubies and diamonds; the effect was very glamorous. The church was filled with people from the town; everybody admired Arthur for marrying the most beautiful lady of the moment, and everybody envied Francesca for marrying the most handsome son to date of the Kirkland family.

He didn't feel happy at all when he said 'yes' as he kissed Francesca. He imagined that his bride was dark haired, instead of blonde. He wished his bride was more innocent. He wished his bride really blushed when he kissed her. Of course, Francesca was no stranger to kissing, or to even naughtier sexual activities, so their first night as husband and wife felt just like any other night—not special.

His first night was filled with Arthur's own imagination, the if-only script. If only it were Yao, he would be very gentle, opening layers upon layers of wedding dress to claim the golden skin underneath. If only it were Yao, then he would pamper the boy with kisses, enjoying the blushes and awkward expressions of the boy. He would enjoy the breakfast afterward, teasing his new bride about their first night (which, would always be a dream, since Francesca wasn't abashed when she sat on his lap on at breakfast time the next morning and demanded morning sex).

Francesca wasn't an idiot. She realized after a year that her husband was still in love with someone else. And although she felt dejected, she understood what it felt like. She let Arthur bask in his own feelings and immersed herself in parties. She enjoyed the attention more than she wanted to be loved by Arthur. She was beautiful; and many wanted her, despite her status as the Kirkland family's daughter in law.

Eventually they drifted apart, and both could care no less.

Oh, how Arthur regretted his decision to kick Yao out. But when he saw his golden ring that tied him to the family's name, he knew he had done the right thing. He was born as Arthur Kirkland, the last son of the Kirkland family, and he needed to live with the responsibility bestowed upon his birthright.

If only. If only he wasn't born as a Kirkland...

* * *

-continued from the head note: Any of my readers from Paradise on Earth still remember the choice I gave you last time? it's either a) lalalala wonderland or b) OMG it's angst all the way. Now, everyone choose a. So I will make this into something near to lalalalala wonderland, but with a tad bit of angst.

Thank you so much for reading!

Review?


	12. Chapter 12 END

This is the last chapter, betaed by Blind Alchemist, The best beta I ever get (I am not belittling my other precious beta-sama, but Blind Alchemist even beta my selfish project, so I am truly thankful to her).

Thank you so much!

And listen, listen, I am so happy. Not only this story get translated into Chinese (By this wonderful person: vestiny-sama); Ka_yakusoku sama also managed to make yao in pumpkin patch! AAAAAAAA Pumpkin! The pumpkin panties!

So, this is dedicated for them and all my readers, Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

That afternoon he was supposed to be visiting his textile factory, reconnoitring his workers and their production rate. He came in his carriage, less elegant and less glamorous unlike what he used to have; Arthur had grown up till the point where he felt all the notions of fashion and glamour were stupid. Or maybe he just lost his desire to attract attention, unlike his gaudy old self. Now he opted for a faster, simpler carriage. Little did he know that the choice would save him.

The British owner entered the factory. The sky was dark, gloomy, just like the typical British afternoon. The factory was located in the outskirt of the city, about half a day in carriage, so when he reached there, it was already late afternoon. He had planned to spend the night in nearby inn if he must, and looked at the silent factory. It was empty, since his workers were having a silent riot. No money, no work, they said, and that's why Arthur had gone to the factory to settle things down.

He was supposed to meet the head of the worker's union. Instead, his carriage was besieged by many workers; all of them holding some sort of blunt object in their hands. It was quite an intimidating view, with all of them blinded by rage and determination; yet reek of uneducated minds who always opted for violence to solve problems.

"We demand a better work place!" they shouted. Arthur watched them warily. "We demand better wages! We demand a better livelihood!"

"I can give you only so much," Arthur sighed, allowing his voice to be heard in the middle of the enraged crowd. "If you don't work, I won't have the money to pay your wages!"

"You live in such a big mansion, eating expensive food every day! Do you know how hard we need to work just to provide our family with bread every night?"

"I understand, but I cannot give you more than…"

"Liar! You can! We have been working hard under your tyranny, so you owe us everything!"

The crowd became even more agitated. Arthur realized he was trapped, and there was no way out. He was trapped inside the factory hall that was filled with textile machinery and textiles rolls. When he tried to move towards the exit, some of bigger men blocked it on purpose and showed Arthur their blunt weapons. Arthur's secretaries and managers were cowering behind him, all bald and fat and useless, and frightened by the wrath of the people they had been oppressing.

He sighed. He realized talking would get him nowhere with the crude crowds. "What do you want, then?"

"We want better wages! We want a better work place! We want better…"

Their shouts were muted by a sudden loud noise from outside the factory building. Everybody's head turned to the source of the noise, when suddenly somebody shouted 'FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" It was very bewildering; most of the people were frozen on their feet and was unsure what to do. They looked at each other, asking for order. Suddenly one side of the wall burst into flames; heat and light filled up the room. The red flames spread everywhere; the textiles were very flammable and aided the conductance. Smoke started to fill the hall.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

It took a minute for the message to sink in. Everybody dropped their weapons and rushed to the exit, saving themselves, following their primal instincts. Arthur was forgotten, and his secretaries and managers were trying to rush out the exit too.

Arthur stood watching the chaos, feeling weird. It was a familiar sound, and despite feeling the heat of the flames, he smiled. He was wondering if maybe this was heaven's way of telling him that his time on earth was finished. His face was calm, and he was smiling. He would never have thought that his life would end in the middle of an inferno of flames. If he could write it down, it would be the most awesome ending.

_If only Yao was there… _

"Here, quick, aru!"

The voice alerted him, but his hand was already grabbed by a strong, albeit smaller arm. He turned to see a young man with a cap hiding his hair and facial features standing beside him, pulling him to the other side of the building.

Arthur let himself be pulled. He noticed that everybody was busy saving themselves and putting out the fire; nobody cared for his well being. He watched how the workers helped each other put out the flames. Apparently, despite their previous vicious treatment of Arthur just a moment before, they had quite an emotional bond to the factory that had been employing them for years.

"Quick!" The man pulled him out of sight; they entered a corner where it was dark and filled with spider webs. The man signalled to Arthur to crawl down, on his hands and knees, and to follow the smaller man. It was harder for Arthur since his build was sturdy and bigger than the young adult's.

Arthur was surprised when he realized he had gotten out of the factory. And he was even more surprised when he saw his carriage there, with his horse, albeit with no driver.

"Get in, aru! I can drive it for you!"

"…Yao?"

The man flinched, but he spared no time. He pushed Arthur harshly into the carriage, and then sat on the driver's seat. He controlled the horse skillfully and the carriage moved quickly away from the factory. Some of the workers realized that the carriage was getting away, but most of them were too preoccupied with the fire to give chase.

Arthur was still busy balancing himself as the carriage was driven away fast. Since he had been shoved hurriedly into the carriage, so his nose was bleeding a bit (since it had bumped into the wall) and his forehead was in pain. Eventually he regained his comfortable position and sat down on the seat, wondering where the young man would bring him.

He couldn't see the man's face or hair. He hadn't really gotten a chance to pay that much attention to the physical features of the young man who'd saved him. But he'd recognized the sound of his voice, and the accent.

Maybe he was dreaming? Maybe his imagination was playing a cruel joke? If he pinched himself right now, would he wake up and find himself laying half-dead on the floor, bludgeoned by the workers? Was it all a dream?

He pinched himself.

It was painful.

… So he wasn't dreaming.

…_Maybe he could save him._

* * *

Arthur felt the carriage halt. The British nobleman looked from the window, but it was dark and nothing was clear. Suddenly the carriage's door was opened.

"…Who are you?" Arthur asked. "Why are you saving me?"

The man didn't answer, but he signalled for Arthur to go out from the carriage. Arthur followed the order and there he stood, a full head taller than the man who had saved him.

"..Yao?" Arthur whispered softly, hoping for his wish to come true, but also preparing for the cruel truth of rejection.

"…You have changed, aru." The younger man grinned like a cat, and he pulled out his hat. In front of him stood a more mature version of Yao. The boy had definitely grown; he was just a head shorter than Arthur. His built was still slim, but Arthur knew Yao has the strength of any normal male adult. Yao's face was unclear from the darkness, however his hair was cut short; his brilliant golden eyes were shining despite the dark night.

"…I miss…"

"I have brought you to the main road, aru." The boy cut short Arthur's sentence. "If you drive from here, you can reach the city in about one hour, aru. I believe you know the way to your mansion. So… good bye, aru."

"No! Wait! Why do you want to leave? You saved me…"

"You saved me too, aru. A long time ago. Maybe it wasn't your intent, but you did give me the chance of having another life. A very happy one, aru. I am very thankful for that. And I am really sorry about what happened afterwards, aru. It was really my fault, and I think I have finally repaid you with tonight, aru."

"…No. Don't go. Please." Arthur found himself hugging the foreign young man. It was different. It wasn't the small Yao he used to hug and play around with. The man inside his embrace was muscular, strong and slim. Proof of hard work covered Yao's body, unlike the smooth skin Arthur used to caress and hide under silk dresses. But he didn't mind. Because Yao still smelled the same. Heck, he still felt the same. Arthur felt so content when he had Yao in his arms. "Come back with me, Yao…"

"I am sorry, aru," the man whispered. "I am now working for the Vargas family, so I cannot work for you, Mr. Kirkland."

"I don't want you to work for me. I want you to come home with me."

"…It is true that the mansion used to be my house; but now, I think I don't have the right to come back there, sir…"

"I miss you so much. I regret kicking you out that day. I want you to stay with me. Don't leave, Yao. I need you…"

"I am not the girly boy you can play with anymore, Mr. Kirkland." Yao answered, sadness filling his voice. "You can see the lithe limbs you liked have turned into firm muscles; you can see that I am not suitable in any dresses now, aru. I have grown, and I am a man now. Even my voice has changed. I can no longer sing the way I did, aru. I even forgot the language of the land I was born in, aru… I am no longer the little exotic Yao you wanted, aru…"

Yao pushed Arthur away gently.

"I am sorry for everything, aru. But I really thankful for everything too. You taught me a lot of stuff, aru. I am forever indebted." The young man smiled. "But I am not loveable enough for you right now. So please forget about me."

"I won't." Arthur, with his stubbornness, suddenly felt that if he let Yao go this time, he wouldn't have the chance to meet Yao ever again. "I refuse to let you go."

"You have to, Mr. Kirkland. I am leaving tomorrow at noon with Vargas family. They want to take me back to their estate in Italy, aru."

"Then, why are you here now? How did you know about me, and the riot?"

Yao shrugged his shoulders. "I have always followed news about you, Mr. Kirkland. And I have made a lot of friends, some of which working in that factory. I just overheard their plan for tonight, and I was worried. I came just to watch, but I saw how they wanted to hurt you, so I started the fire—but I am sure it was not fatal. I started the fire from the furthest part of the hall, so the machines should be alright, aru. I am sorry for my harsh actions, but…"

"Thank you." Arthur found himself smiling. "Thank you very much."

Yao smiled back. The darkness masked his facial expression, and unfortunately Arthur couldn't see the blush on Yao's innocent cheek. "You have changed, aru."

"Have I?" Arthur smiled even wider, scratching his beard. He suddenly felt unconscious.

"You have a beard now. And you look tired, aru," Yao answered lightly. "And you have learned to say thank you, aru~!"

The pearly laughter from Yao made Arthur's chest tighten. It was dark, but he knew that his "little Yao" was only in his imagination. The Yao in front of him was a cheerful, mature, independent and amiable young man. Lost was his shy, beautiful, effeminate doll. Arthur realized that he might not recognize Yao if he saw the boy under the sun.

"… So then, good bye, Mr. Arthur. Thank you so much, aru."

Arthur didn't know what to say, but Yao had already run away, his shadow covered in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Fritz was surprised to find his master driving the carriage by himself. He helped Arthur climb down from the rather high driver's seat when he saw the despair on his master's face. The emotion was so strong that it rendered Arthur's face white, and blindingly visible in the morning light.

"…Young master?" the faithful servant asked his master, the polite habit lingering despite the fact that Arthur had grown.

"Fritz, I saw… Yao." Arthur smiled, but it was a wry smile. A sad smile. "He has changed."

"Young master, do you want a supper, or a hot bath? You need to rest first…"

"What did I do, Fritz? Why is it that everyone feels better without me around? Yao…. when he was still here, he was often sad… and now, after three years of leaving my side, he has become so happy. Francesca, too. I bet she is enjoying herself now, away from me… What did I do, Fritz? Am I the one who brings bad luck? Was it a mistake that I threw Yao out? Is this a mistake, me, being born into the Kirkland family? I cannot stand this anymore, Fritz. I want to have… someone. Someone to share my life with. Someone who will smile at me no matter what I do. Someone who will accept me as who I am. I want… I want…"

"You want Yao, young master?"

Arthur stared at his butler's familiar face. "Yes. I want Yao."

"…Can I speak my mind, young master?"

Arthur nodded, sighing. "I have always let you speak your mind, haven't I?"

"No. Actually, never." The butler gently directed Arthur's tired and stiff body into the mansion. He signalled to the maids to prepare a hot bath and some supper, while he himself slowly aided Arthur to the living room's sofa. Once Arthur had sat down, Fritz slowly took off his master's boots.

"May I speak now, young master?"

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes, feeling his heavy head starting to feel lighter.

"You are a selfish, childish, arrogant and bad tempered young man, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes snapped open. The comment made him wide-eyed with surprise.

"What did you say?"

"…You can fire me after I finish talking, young master. I, for one, have been serving this family for four decades. I have known you from the time of your birth, young master. I saw how neglected you were compared to your siblings. You were the last to grow, the least attended to, but also the most privileged. You grew from an adorable sweet boy into a selfish and foul tempered young adult. Your brothers forced you to achieve live up to the family's standards, which you followed anyway because you are too much of a coward to follow your own dreams. Remind me, o young master, how happy you were when your sister praised your stories when you were young? Remind me how delighted you were when you first received your very first letter from a reader, saying that they loved your stories so much? The innocence in you who knew how to enjoy these little bits of happiness in life has changed into this… _expectant_, this selfish person who expects the world to move around you. You started to grumble and throw a tantrum whenever the poor editor came around to ask for a new chapter, which was supposed to be your responsibility to finish since you started it in the first place. Wouldn't you feel angry, if, one day, suddenly your favourite opera singer didn't want to sing anymore just because she was feeling lazy? Wouldn't you feel betrayed, since you have devoted time and feelings to listen to and worship her?"

Arthur was silent, watching how as the butler gently removed his socks and started to wash his feet.

"You look down on us servants, as if though we are not humans, but pigs. You thought for a long time that maids and servants have no minds of their own. But this changed, for a while, when Yao came. That little boy made you resort back to some kind of humane master—we were really thankful for Yao. We watched how you smiled, enjoying your time with the boy, and how you spread some semblance of kindness among us. When you were with Yao, we loved you more. The boy, small as he seemed, taught you how to feel happy again, Sir Arthur. But you made your choice, throwing out the poor boy, who acted on the impulse of helping a best friend. You never listened to his side of the story. You chose the Kirkland family name, which, if I dare say, is a cage you made for yourself. This name had always been your scapegoat, and you are reluctant to let it go because it provided security for you. You chose to leave Yao, your light and humanity, for the Kirkland family, which tied you down with so many responsibilities, just because it was '_safe'_."

The butler stood up and smiled.

"As your mere butler, I have no place to say all this. But have you ever thought of pursuing something, maybe your dreams, without being afraid of losing everything? Do you not have something, _someone_, who is worth losing everything for, just because he is perhaps worth it?"

The butler bowed deeply. "Your bath is ready, young master. Would you like to enter the bathroom now? I will resign tonight, if you allow me. Thank you for letting me say all this."

Someone needed to talk. Someone needed to tell Arthur what his mistake actually was. Arthur, blinded by his status and selfishness, had no one who would scold him when he was wrong. Someone needed to do that, and Fritz was happy he actually had the courage to (maybe) save his master.

"Wait." Arthur shook his head. "Don't go."

"Young sir…?"

"Don't you dare to walk out on me. Don't you leave me. I don't want you to leave me too. I don't… Fritz, I am sorry. I apologize for everything."

The butler smiled. "Young master need not apologize to me. I am just your servant."

"…Then who am I supposed to apologize to?"

"You need to decide that by yourself." The butler smiled gently. "I know you can, Young Master."

* * *

"Don't touch me, tomato bastard."

Antonio was smiling gleefully, despite the fact that he was being pushed away by his bride. He didn't mind the insults from his little bride because he knew it was Lovino's way of declaring his love. They walked side by side, separated by the luggage in Antonio's hands.

Yao watched from the back, laughing, but a bit of sadness stung in his chest.

Three years ago, when he was kicked out by Arthur, he was at a loss, despairing and not knowing know what to do. He cried and cried and cried, and didn't notice it when Fritz the butler actually brought him next door to the Vargas family. He was still teary-eyed when the butler actually bowed all the way to the floor, begging the Italian mogul master to receive Yao and Antonio as his servants.

Fortunately Feliciano was there and he recognized Yao. He was the one who begged his grandfather to accept both Yao and Antonio. Rome, the easy going man he was, accepted both servants happily. It took a while for the Vargas family to realize that Yao was a boy and was not actually related to the Kirkland's family. Despite the revelation, Feliciano still treated Yao as an equal, although not as possible future wife anymore.

Yao became Feliciano and Lovino's private servant, although it was only on the in name, as he was treated more like the twin's playmate. They played together and received education classes together. Antonio was hired as the gardener, and within a year, their garden was full of tomatoes. Eventually growing tired of tomatoes, Rome gave the Spaniard an ultimatum, flowers or no more tomatoes.

The love between Lovino and Antonio blossomed quite rapidly. They became the stupid couple; even Rome turned a blind eye to it. Feliciano sighed whenever he saw his twin brother blushing because of the 'tomato bastard's fault!' and he opted to play with Yao instead. They roamed through the city, disguised as commoners. Yao was instantly liked by the local crowd. It was amusing for them that the beautiful boy could write and speak like a noble but without the snobbish attitude of one.

But Yao always avoided the Kirkland mansion, especially after he saw how Arthur took Francesca into his house. She was in a very white and beautiful gown, something Yao could never wear. They looked perfect.

It was then Yao realized he loved Arthur. It was not the same feeling he had for Antonio. The thing he had for the Spaniard was admiration, "monkey love." The sadness he felt when he saw Arthur and Francesca smiling at each other was the indication of some kind of "giving love" (Feliciano told him). He loved Arthur enough to not get jealous as long as it was the best for Arthur. He accepted the fact that even if the ring incident never happened, Arthur wouldn't be his. Yao was happy to set Arthur free. Looking at Arthur smiling was enough for him.

Suddenly Rome needed to go back to Italy. He took almost everything with him, but Lovino surprisingly opted to stay back and moved into a small cottage outside the city. He wanted to stay with Antonio, he cried. So the doting grandfather let his precious grandson to stay after hours of tormenting Antonio. Feliciano, however, followed his grandfather. He asked Yao to come with him, but Yao refused; he wanted to stay in Britain.

He ended up living with Lovino and Antonio. Antonio refused to hire any servants, because he wanted to serve his lovely Lovino by himself. Yao was there to help him anyway. So they started to make a small farm and in no time, they gathered a big enough harvest to make a good living. Antonio's green thumb produced the best tomatoes in the market.

Yao watched the couple daily and was often reminded of how lonely he was since he couldn't have Arthur. He reminded himself that it was the best for both of them. But he still watched Arthur from afar, and noticed how the man became more and more introverted. He had heard about the riot from one of his mates in the city the other day, and he was worried enough to actually follow Arthur's carriage to the outskirts of the country.

It was fortunate that he did. He saved Arthur's life. He repaid some of the debt he thought he owed Arthur. He was happy that he could actually be useful for the man. And so, he could go live his life in peace. They were heading to Italy since Antonio wanted to ask for his future parent's-in-law permission for Lovino's hand in marriage. A little bit too late, Yao thought, but nevertheless, the stupid couple looked so happy.

The harbour was busy as usual. Rome sent them two upper class tickets for the ship, and one lowest class ticket (reserved for Antonio, unsurprisingly). But after Lovino threatened that he would jump into the sea unless Antonio got to be in the same room, Rome finally gave up and let Antonio buy his own upper class ticket. It was quite expensive, but Antonio was glad he got the permission to buy one.

Their amount of luggage was not much; Yao carried one bag in his hand while Antonio carried two. Lovino, the perfect young master, refused to carry one. The ship was big and a lot of passengers were already on dock. People were waving goodbye and having one final parting with their loved ones. Yao felt sad that although he thought of himself as a British, there was actually nobody in Britain related to him. He was originally sold by his mother in China, though he had no urge to go back to the land where he was born.

It might be the last time he would step on British land. He might want to stay in Italy and work for life for the Vargas family in order to repay the debt of gratitude towards the kind family. And he had said goodbye to Fritz via letter, thanking him for everything. Yao had even said farewell to Arthur face to face. So his sadness was quite unjustified.

"…You look sad, Yao," Lovino remarked, out of concern. "Are you sure about this? You can stay here, you know. Nonno has some kind of trading business over here too, and you could help him even from here."

"No, aru." Yao smiled. "I think I am fine. Let's go, aru."

The three of them walked towards the entrance of the ship, when suddenly Yao heard his name being called.

"YAO!"

Despite the noise of the crowd and the rush of the harbour, Yao could perfectly hear his name being called loudly. He turned back to see a very familiar silhouette of a man running towards the deck in a rush.

Some sort of happiness made his lips curl into a smile.

* * *

End

Review for the whole story as usual?

To: Kaya: I am so thankful, I cannot say anything. Thank you for commenting on my stories. Look, I am not detailed; I am just a girl who often get scolded because I have too much stuff in my mind in one given time~

To: Vestiny: Thank you so much! By the way, FF have this interesting system that eat our mailing address from the review page heck, even from story page) so please give spaces between email, like: lily(underscore)gothica(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)id. That is my email, by the way.

To anybody who reviewed: I am so thankful, guys. The omake is coming out soon, pretty much like, an alternative ending. But I hope it doesnt disappointing you.


	13. Chapter 13 OMAKE

Omake.

To: vestiny san: FF would not show your email address. so I write mine; please look over the last chapter's end. It's lily(underscore)gothica(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)id. Change the () with appropriate symbols. Or maybe it's better if you make a ff account? XD

Thank you for reading until now, enjoy!

* * *

The Chinese man opened the door to a small cottage by the outskirt of the city. The place was near enough to enjoy a leisure dinner in the weekend but not near enough to feel the polluted air from the heart of dirty London.

"Welcome back, Yao."

A man bowed at him. Yao smiled sheepishly as the old butler took off his coat. "You don't need to do that, Fritz, aru!"

The butler shook his head. "I am used to it. By the way, the dinner and bath is almost ready."

"Thank you, aru. Where is Mr… No, I mean, Arthur?"

Saying the name made him blush, even though he had been using his real name for almost 2 years. The Chinese man rubbed his cheek, wishing that he didn't give much for the butler to see. Unfortunately, the butler was older and wiser; he knew everything.

"Master is in the study room."

Yao nodded and muttered thank you, walked slowly to the end of the corridor. The cottage used to be Antonio and Lovino's love nest; but ever since they decided that they would stay in Italy, the lovely cottage was given to Yao. And Yao used it as his primary residence, taking with him the ex-nobility and the faithful butler.

"I said I don't have the mood to write today!"

"But Mr. Argent, we need your script urgently for tomorrow's morning news! We need to print it now!"

"I don't care, hmph."

The conversation behind the study room made Yao smiled. He knocked on the door and welcomed himself.

"I am home, aru."

"Welcome home, Yao." The blond man by the study desk was smiling when he saw who entered the room. Beside him, stood a young man in his twenties, half crying, desperately asking for the next column submission. "Do you want some tea?"

"This is not the time for tea!" The editor cried, almost sobbing. "We really need it now! Mr. Wang, help me, please?"

Yao sighed and walked towards Arthur. The older blonde smirked. "How was your day?"

"Definitely not as hard as your editor's, aru." Yao answered, taking the seat on nearby sofa because he needed to watch their distance since they had a spectator. "Just give him the thing, Arthur. I saw you finishing it yesterday night."

The blonde blushed from annoyance of being caught red handed, while his editor cried in happiness. In the end, Arthur submitted the short column he has written and let the editor ran through the door, after bowing in gratitude towards Yao. Arthur pouted.

Once the editor was out of sight, Yao stood and approached Arthur on his chair. The older blond pulled Yao closer, nudging his nose on Yao's neck gently.

"You shouldn't say that."

"How long do you intend to torture your poor editor, aru?" Yao smiled. He kissed Arthur's hair. "You are an evil, you know?"

Arthur kept his pout. "I haven't got enough fun teasing him."

"Hey." Yao sighed and sat on Arthur's lap. Despite being having grown onto the size of a grown up man, Yao still smaller compared to Arthur, and Arthur still retained his previous desire to put Yao on top of his lap. "Guess what happened today, aru."

"What?" Arthur asked. "Money falls from the sky? That's a good essay topic."

"No. I asked … No, let me tell you the story first. Last month, I saw… a boy, aru."

Arthur smiled. He knew Yao's work as the Britain Hetalia Shipping Company branch's manager was quite challenging, but at the same time, boring. Yao's job consisted of tedious checking, ordering, shipping and distributing the stuff he got from Rome's ships. It needs a lot of hard work, patience, detail orientation and assertiveness. All the value Yao was blessed with. But interesting stuff seldom happened in that kind of job. "What kind of boy?"

"…He is a small, but his determination was good, aru. He tried to steal my wallet, but I caught him. I gave him a chance to do me an errand, if he didn't want me to surrender him to the police. He came back ever since, doing errands for me and stopped pocket lifting, aru. So… I gave him an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"To start school. I am thinking maybe… maybe we can adopt him? Under my name? So we can support his education and stuff."

"What make you want to do this, Yao?" Arthur asked softly, although he knew why.

"…Because I want to share the happiness you gave me, aru." Yao closed his eyes, burying his face on Arthur's hair. He couldn't believe his luck. He had been spending two years living together with the love of his life.

Of course it was still vivid in his mind. The day Arthur came for him in the harbour, the blonde man threw everything away. He divorced Francesca just the night before, and it evoked enormous wrath from his _and_ her family. The month following the day was the worst. His brothers and sisters visited Arthur and tried to change his mind, but nobody succeeded. Eventually Arthur was disowned by his own father. His family embossed ring he held so dear was taken and his name was erased from the family's lineage.

His mansion was sold. Arthur returned the factories to his brother. He was jobless and homeless, with no one to turn to except the person he had chosen, Yao. Of course, Yao was too happy to care about Arthur's sudden poverty. Yao took him inside his cottage and Fritz followed his master, only to be overjoyed when he found the small Yao he fond of has turned into a fine young man. Ever since then, they stayed together inside the small cottage.

It wasn't easy for Arthur to settle from pampered nobility into a normal working man. His ego didn't settle well when Yao assured him that he could work for both of them. And the fact that he was living together with another man, which was considered the biggest taboo after killing someone made them very self conscious and secretive. Arthur became irritant and explosive, vented his anger and embarrassment on everything. Even Yao was getting tired of the antics when one day Fritz brought home a pamphlet of a writing competition.

The faithful butler managed to convince his young master to enter. Arthur was torn, but he did make a story to be submitted. Waiting part was agony, for all of them. But the result came out, and Arthur won the second prize. He got offered a weekly column on local newspaper and a bit of money.

Ever since then, Arthur became very productive, as if he found back the joy of writing. And steadily, he became famous. He used the name Arthur Argent since he couldn't use his real last name. His wage increased and now Arthur could proudly support all of them. Yao let him do it, to make Arthur feel better, albeit the truth that Yao's wage was way bigger than his. He was glad Arthur became lively again, and the depression was gone, leaving a perfectly shaved, shining, energetic productive writer called Arthur Argent.

But truthfully, Yao felt very sad everytime he read Arthur's pen name on the paper, knowing that if only Arthur has never chosen him, he wouldn't have to give up his family name.

"I have told you so many times, I don't regret what I did, Yao. I just regret I didn't do it sooner." Arthur smiled reassuringly, knowing what made Yao looked so forlorn. "Don't blame yourself. I have never felt this happy before, when I was trapped inside that big mansion with a ring tying my neck to the family's name."

"…"

"Look at me, please?" Arthur whispered. Yao opened his eyes and saw two emerald eyes staring through his. Arthur did look fierce. And sincere.

"I love you."

Yao blushed and he pulled closer, until his lips pecked Arthur's gently.

"Me too, aru."

"Ehm." The butler coughed softly. The two men separated in a matter of seconds. "The dinner is ready, sir."

Arthur grumbled while Fritz hid his smile. Yao laughed hard and pulled Arthur hand, guiding him to the small but warm and lovely dining room.

"What is the boy's name, Yao?"

"Hong Kong, aru." Yao smiled. "He is a really nice boy. You would like him like I do."

Arthur smiled softly.

_I think I would never love someone as much as I do you, Yao._

* * *

That's …. Alternative ending? I am not sure how to view this.

Reviews would be very much appreciated. And Favourite too! XD Thank you for reading!


End file.
